


Поймай меня, если сможешь

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты: beside, Мировега, *JD*Нелегкие будни частного детектива в безумном мире компьютерных технологий.





	Поймай меня, если сможешь

Издали махина института больше всего напоминала обсерваторию: десятиэтажная круглая башня диаметром метров в сорок была увенчана гладким круглым куполом, блестевшим на солнце. На кой черт размещать исследовательский институт в такой здоровой халабуде, я решительно не понимал.  
Сразу за будкой охраны начиналась институтская стоянка. Я припарковал машину и выбрался наружу.  
Миновав небольшой скверик с простыми деревянными скамейками и искусственным бассейном (в котором плавал кверху брюхом жирный дохлый карп), я поднялся по широким ступеням, обогнул одну из колонн и уткнулся носом в табличку, сообщавшую, что здесь находится НИИБ, то есть Научно Исследовательский Институт Библиологии. Чья-то шаловливая рука дописала сразу после аббревиатуры: «…ацца серьезная организация». Хмыкнув, я толкнул пластиковую дверь и вошел в здание.  
Ганс ждал в вестибюле. При виде меня его бандитская рожа приняла еще более зверское выражение, чем обычно; иными словами, он был очень рад меня видеть.  
Ганс, несмотря на прозвище – русский. Даже, я бы сказал, очень русский, не то что некоторые. Просто его папаша – дипломат. Ганс перевелся в нашу школу из немецкой, и, понятное дело, вполне живенько «шпрехал». Поначалу «дипломатика» пытались бить, но почему-то быстро отстали. Уже потом, когда мы с ним сдружились, я узнал, что Ганс с семи лет ходит на дзюдо.  
– Саня! – воскликнул Ганс, сминая меня в объятьях. – Молодец, что пришел!  
– Обалдуй, – просипел я, – хватит, раздавишь.  
Ганс отпустил меня, но тут же ухватил за руку и поволок к лифтам. Когда створки закрылись и Ганс повернулся ко мне, сияя все той же радушной улыбкой, я сообщил:  
– У тебя там, между прочим, на дверях знаешь что написано?  
– А, – отозвался он, – про НИИ, что ли? Знаю.  
– Непорядок. – Я покачал головой. – Поймать и наказать. Чтобы неповадно было.  
– Понимаешь, Саня… – Ганс огляделся по сторонам, как будто в лифте могли быть скрытые камеры или жучки. – Я сам и написал.  
– Ты? – изумился я. – Так ты ж начальник!  
– Пьян был, – смиренно потупился Ганс.  
– А потом? Стереть не пробовал?  
– Ну, потом… Протрезвел, задумался – и правда серьезная организация, чего стирать-то? – Ганс осклабился.  
– Псих. – Я покрутил пальцем у виска. – Как был, так и остался. Дохлый карп – это тоже часть общей пафосной идеи?  
– Карп? Сдох, что ли? Ай-ай, как жаль, – опечалился вдруг Ганс. – Я его подкармливал иногда, беседовал с ним… о вечном…  
– Кхм, – сказал я. – О вечном. С карпом.  
– Ой, Саня, много ты понимаешь, – насупился Ганс. – Друзей не выбирают.  
– Это точно, – сказал я, выразительно посмотрев на Ганса.  
После чего мы оба заржали.  
– Правда рад тебя видеть. – Ганс хлопнул меня по плечу, отчего я присел. – По телефону – все не то.  
– Ты сказал, у тебя ко мне дело?  
– Есть такое. Решил помочь в расследовании.  
– Да ну. Ты-то каким боком сюда?  
– Увидишь, – сказал он.  
Створки лифта разъехались, и Ганс подтолкнул меня к выходу.

О своем последнем деле я рассказал Гансу по телефону дня два назад. Не стоило, конечно, этого делать, но – будем откровенны – я слегка принял на грудь, мне было тоскливо и уныло, так что я не нашел ничего лучше, чем позвонить старому школьному другу и поплакаться на жизнь. Поплакался качественно и в подробностях – и что с девушками не клеится, и со здоровьем не ахти, и работу поручили идиотскую – ловить хитрожопого молодца, который увел у моего клиента изрядную сумму денег и смылся в неизвестном направлении. Хитрожопый молодец, судя по фотографии, ничем не выделялся. Стандартная внешность, мимо пройдешь – не запомнишь, но клиент заверил меня, что узнать ворюгу будет несложно: ярко-оранжевый галстук парень не снимает никогда.  
Звали молодчика Билл Саммфри. Двадцать пять-двадцать семь лет, нормальное телосложение, средний рост. Отлично говорит по-русски.  
Больше о нем ничего не было известно.  
Заверив клиента, что приложу все усилия к поискам, я покинул роскошную виллу, вернулся домой, в свою захламленную квартирку, где – видимо, из-за невыносимости контраста – напился, и уже в сильном подпитии позвонил Гансу.  
И вот чем все это закончилось. Теперь Ганс, сочувствующий старому другу, вознамерился помочь мне в нелегкой работе частного детектива. Что из этого получается, все мы знаем: видели в комедиях.  
Мы прошли метров десять по коридору, и Ганс, отперев дверь магнитным ключом, втолкнул меня в свой кабинет. В том, что это именно кабинет Ганса, сомневаться не приходилось: повсюду в изобилии валялись баночки, коробочки и пакетики из-под специй. Ганс жрал со специями абсолютно все, от мороженого до русских блинов.  
– Садись. – Хозяин кабинета широким жестом смахнул с кожаного дивана стопку документов, какие-то распечатки и упаковку кориандра. – Сейчас я…  
Нажав на кнопку селектора, он воззвал жутким голосом:  
– Ниночка, ну что такое! Мы уже на месте, а тебя где носит?  
После чего показал мне оттопыренный палец – что могло означать как «щас все будет», так и «ого какая баба».  
Оказалось, верно и то, и другое. Цокая каблуками, Ниночка вплыла в кабинет минуты через три после Гансового призыва. Я всегда считал, что большим начальником быть хорошо хотя бы потому, что им полагаются классные длинноногие секретарши.  
Пока я украдкой осматривал Ниночкины достопримечательности, Ганс потребовал кофе – для себя, – и поинтересовался, чего принести мне.  
– Эм, – сказал я; прелести пейзажа настолько захватывали, что мне не сразу удалось вернуться к действительности. – Ганс, да мне, наверное, ничего не нужно, я как-то и так…  
– Ему тоже кофе, – скомандовал большой начальник, жестом отпуская Ниночку. Мне стоило больших усилий не проводить ее до самой двери – хотя бы взглядом.  
– Ты мне это брось, – сурово сказал Ганс. – Для них я – Григорий Петрович, и никаких гвоздей.  
– Ага, – согласился я кротко; созерцание прекрасного видения сделало меня очень покладистым. – Никаких гвоздей.  
– Запал, что ли? – Ганс подмигнул. – На Нинку все западают, страшное дело.  
– А она, небось, обожает одно только начальство, – грустно предположил я.  
– Ясен пень, – подтвердил Ганс, зверски ухмыляясь.  
Этот необъяснимый феномен поражал меня еще в школе. Уже тогда Ганс имел вид более чем диковатый, но на девушек производил странное впечатление. При виде Ганса красотки впадали в мечтательно-романтичное состояние, кокетливо хлопали глазами и вообще вели себя неадекватно. Ганс скромно утверждал, что у такой популярности есть одно весьма прозаическое объяснение: ходовые характеристики часто значат больше, чем эстетичный внешний вид. Проверить эту теорию я, по понятным причинам, не мог.  
Ниночка снова вплыла и уплыла, оставив на покинутом берегу две чашки крепкого кофе и сахарницу.  
– Сразу к делу, ага? – сказал Ганс, высыпая в свой кофе ложку имбиря. – Ты, Саня, должен понимать, что у нас тут все жутко секретно и я тебя пригласил на свой страх и риск. И под свою ответственность, понятное дело, так что если будешь много болтать…  
Он посмотрел на меня многозначительно и сурово, для пущего эффекта сдвинув брови, но я решил не пугаться.  
– Ты меня сам сюда притащил, между прочим, так что нечего угрожать.  
Я жестом отверг предложенную корицу, тмин, гвоздику и прочие Гансовы ужасы и отхлебнул из своей чашки. Кофе оказался горячим, отчего я воспылал страстью к Ниночке еще интенсивнее.  
– Я не угрожаю, – вздохнул Ганс. – Я предупреждаю. У меня будут большие проблемы, если что-то просочится наружу.  
– Что просочится-то? – спросил я. – Я вообще пока ничего не понимаю.  
– Щас поймешь, – сказал Ганс, перегнулся через спинку кресла, цапнул что-то со своего рабочего стола и протянул мне. – Открой.  
У меня в руках оказалась обычная «читалка»: электронная книга, в которую можно заливать цифровые файлы.  
– Открыл, – сказал я. – Дальше что?  
– Сейчас, загружается.  
Прибор приветливо помигал мне логотипом производителя, затем на экране проступили буквы.  
– Читай, – сказал Ганс.  
– Вслух?  
– Да как хочешь. – Ганс ухмыльнулся и развел руками.  
– Ладно.  
Я пожал плечами и стал читать.

«– Добрый день, – сказал Маленький принц.  
– Добрый день, – отозвался стрелочник.  
– Ага, привет, – поздоровался его товарищ. Он расположился неподалеку на валуне.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил стрелочника Маленький принц.  
– Сортирую пассажиров, – отвечал стрелочник. – Отправляю их в поездах по тысяче человек за раз – один поезд направо, другой налево.  
И скорый поезд, сверкая освещенными окнами, с громом промчался мимо, и будка стрелочника вся задрожала.  
– И так по сто раз на дню, – пожаловался тот, кто сидел на валуне. На шее у него был повязан ярко-оранжевый галстук, отчего все вокруг казалось еще более серым и пыльным. – Оглохнуть можно.  
– Как они спешат! – удивился Маленький принц. – Чего они ищут?  
– Даже сам машинист этого не знает, – сказал стрелочник.  
– А он очень мудрый и важный, – сказал человек с галстуком. Маленькому принцу почудилась в этих словах ирония.  
В другую сторону, сверкая огнями, с громом пронесся еще один скорый поезд.  
– Они уже возвращаются? – спросил Маленький принц.  
– Нет, это другие, – сказал стрелочник. – Это встречный.  
– Им было нехорошо там, где они были прежде?  
– Там хорошо, где нас нет, – сказал стрелочник.  
– И не поспоришь, – пробормотал человек с галстуком.  
И прогремел, сверкая, третий скорый поезд.  
– Они хотят догнать тех, первых? – спросил Маленький принц.  
– Ничего они не хотят, – сказал стрелочник. – Они спят в вагонах или просто сидят и зевают…  
– Ну почему? – возразил человек с галстуком. – Может, в покер режутся. На раздевание. Уупс, тут же дети.  
И он подмигнул Маленькому принцу.  
– …Одни только дети прижимаются носами к окнам, – продолжил стрелочник.  
– Одни только дети знают, чего ищут, – промолвил Маленький принц. – Они отдают все свои дни тряпичной кукле, и она становится им очень-очень дорога, и если ее у них отнимут, дети плачут.  
– Их счастье, – сказал стрелочник.  
– Ужасно трогательно, – сказал человек с галстуком, поднимаясь. – Ладно, я пошел».

– Что скажешь? – спросил Ганс.  
Я отложил книгу в сторону.  
– А что такого?  
– Ты давно «Маленького принца» читал?  
– В детстве, – буркнул я.  
– Там не было никакого человека в галстуке. В оранжевом галстуке, прошу заметить.  
Я саркастически приподнял бровь.  
– Гааанс. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что проныра-Билл просочился в детскую книжку?  
– Так, – сказал Ганс. – Вот с этого момента ты получаешь доступ к секретной информации, поэтому, будь добр, осознай груз ответственности.  
– И это говорит человек, испохабивший табличку родного НИИ.  
– А я, между прочим, серьезно. Ладно, сейчас сам все поймешь. Подъем.  
Не дожидаясь, пока я встану на ноги самостоятельно, Ганс нежно ухватил меня за локоть и поволок к дальней стене кабинета, которая почему-то была занавешена, хотя, по моим соображениям, окна там быть никак не могло. Я ошибался.  
Ганс широким жестом отдернул занавеску, и я застыл на месте, ошарашенный внезапно открывшейся панорамой.  
– Ну вот, Саня, – сказал Ганс, радостно ухмыляясь. – Это наша Софья.  
– К-кто?  
– Фидбэк-машина, мы ее так ласково зовем.  
Здоровенная Софья под куполом огромного центрального зала внушала священный ужас. Чем-то она походила на роботов из «Матрицы» – скорее всего, длинными металлическими щупальцами, которые торчали из нее во все стороны и шарили по стенам зала. Щупалец было очень много.  
– Как она тебе?  
– Страшная, – честно ответил я.  
– Смотрите всякую ерунду, а потом техники боитесь, – проворчал Ганс.  
Одно из тяжелых щупалец просвистело мимо окна. Я присел.  
– Она такая милашка, – ласково проворковал Ганс.  
– Что она делает? – спросил я, глядя на него снизу вверх. Ганс нахмурился, ухватил меня за шиворот и поставил прямо.  
– Все. Моделирует, хранит, модифицирует, отслеживает модификации. Все, что мы тут делаем, работает благодаря Софье. Поэтому относись к ней с уважением, понял?  
– Понял, – кивнул я, потихоньку отодвигаясь от окна. – А что именно она моделирует, хранит и так далее?  
– Вот это конструктивный разговор, детектив. – Ганс снова хлопнул меня по плечу, но на этот раз я был готов и даже не покачнулся. – Сейчас устрою тебе полный экскурс.  
– А можно мне тогда еще кофе? – робко попросил я.  
– Все можно. Ниночка!

– Значит так, – начал Ганс, после того как неземная Ниночка снова принесла нам кофе. – Как ты знаешь, мы называемся Институтом Библиологии. Это не только ты знаешь, это все знают. А больше не знают ничего, потому что…  
– Потому что вы жутко секретные, я помню. Давай дальше.  
– Перебиваешь, – опечалился Ганс. – Никакого уважения.  
– Больше не буду, – пообещал я.  
– Так вот. Если не вдаваться в подробности, которые, я смотрю, тебя нервируют, мы занимаемся библиомоделированием.  
– Моделированием книг? – спросил я. Мне показалось, что уточняющие вопросы – это признак вежливого внимания, а не попытка перебить.  
– Точно. С помощью Софьи мы воссоздаем книжную реальность со всеми подробностями, включая даже те, которые не были упомянуты в книге.  
– Как это?  
– Софья достраивает недостающие элементы по косвенным упоминаниям. Строит непротиворечивую вселенную на основе логики и здравого смысла. Например, если в книге океан упоминается, но не описывается, она его достроит.  
– Круто, – сказал я. – Я не верю, конечно, но круто.  
– Поверишь, – ухмыльнулся Ганс. – Я тебе обещал полный экскурс.  
– Поглядим.  
– Куда ты денешься… Ладно, дальше. Софья достраивает реальность не только в пространстве, но и во времени. В модель включены события, которые в книге не описывались и которые происходили до ее начала и после ее окончания.  
– То есть, герои действительно живут долго и счастливо?  
– Кому как повезет. Но мысль ты понял верно.  
– Допустим. – Я заглянул в свою чашку и с грустью обнаружил, что кофе там больше нет. – И где находится эта смоделированная реальность?  
– Физически, ты имеешь в виду? Хранится вот в таких штуках. – Ганс бросил мне на колени читалку.  
Я поднял на него глаза, и на моем лице, видимо, отразилась не только тоска по кофе, потому что Ганс заржал.  
– Ты думал, это обычная электронная книга, что ли? – спросил он. – Детектив, блин.  
– Хочешь сказать, – язвительно поинтересовался я, – что в мельчайших подробностях воссозданная и достроенная вселенная втиснута в эту… коробочку?  
– А ты знаешь, какой там объем памяти? – ласково улыбнулся Ганс, и я заткнулся.  
– Теперь поговорим о процессе моделирования и о модификациях, – продолжил Ганс, но, узрев мое трагическое лицо, сжалился и снова вызвал Ниночку с кофе.  
– Последний раз, – грозно предупредил он, распечатывая новый пакет с хмели-сунели. – Столько кофе вредно.  
– А столько Ниночки – полезно, – пробормотал я себе под нос.

– Итак, для начала необходимо смоделировать книжную реальность – так, как ее описал автор.  
Ганс, заложив руки за спину, прогуливался по кабинету, за окном летали Софьины щупальца, но я уже не вздрагивал каждый раз. Человек ко всему привыкает.  
– Для первоначального моделирования Софье нужен оператор-человек, потому что у нее нет воображения: она может прочесть текст, но не воссоздать по нему живую картинку.  
– Это она поэтому клешнями машет? – спросил я. – Ей обидно?  
Ганс посмотрел на меня долгим нехорошим взглядом.  
– Нет, – наконец сказал он. – Не поэтому машет. И ей не обидно.  
Я устыдился.  
– Понял. Не буду больше. Продолжай.  
Он еще некоторое время задумчиво изучал мою смиренную позу, затем махнул рукой и продолжил лекцию.  
– Операторы, которые делают первоначальную начитку, называются у нас «воображалами». Как явствует из названия, это люди с хорошо развитым воображением, которые при чтении книги представляют себе все происходящее в мельчайших деталях – лица героев, интерьеры, звуки, запахи и все остальное, что обычный читатель упускает из виду. Очень ценные кадры, каждый на вес золота.  
– Так трудно вообразить то, что читаешь? – Я решил снова применить тактику вежливых уточняющих вопросов.  
– А ты попробуй как-нибудь, – усмехнулся Ганс. – Все время держать в голове, как выглядит герой А, как двигается герой Б и какой звук издает герой В при виде собачки героя Г.  
– Ужасно, – согласился я. – Особенно собачка героя Г.  
– Сейчас у нас работает двадцать шесть воображал. Было двадцать семь, но один уволился недавно, не выдержал. Работа все-таки адская.  
Я сочувственно покивал.  
– После того, как начитка закончена, другие воображалы – два-три человека обычно – по очереди подключаются к модели и проверяют работу. Бывает, где-то лицо недовообразилось, кусок стены пропал, шпиль на замке забыли… ну, в общем, всякое, по мелочи.  
Я представил себе количество этих мелочей и зауважал суровую профессию воображалы-оператора.  
– Ну а потом за дело берется Софья. С учетом всех знаний о мире, которые воображала загрузил в модель вместе с сюжетом и персонажами, она достраивает все остальное – то, что в этом мире должно быть, но в книге не было описано.  
– Потрясно, – сказал я с искренним восхищением. – Вот бы посмотреть на то, что получается.  
– Посмотришь, я же обещал.  
– То есть как? – Я опешил. – У меня воображение паршивое, я там все не так сделаю, и Софья меня… не похвалит.  
– Да кто ж тебя воображать пустит? – усмехнулся Ганс. – Ты пойдешь в готовую вселенную, погуляешь, посмотришь, что к чему…  
– Обалдеть. А меня потом на выходе не кокнут? Как опасного свидетеля?  
– Вижу, ты осознал груз ответственности. – Ганс взглянул на меня благосклонно. – Не кокнут. Ну что, пошли в тренажер?

– Не то, не то, – бормотал Ганс, копаясь в большой коробке с картами памяти. – Для начала надо что-нибудь попроще...  
– Эй, Ганс, – позвал я, с тревогой поглядывая на металлический шлем у себя над головой, – а это не опасно? Меня током не долбанет?  
– Не долбанет, – отозвался Ганс, не прерывая своего занятия. – Абсолютно безопасная система.  
– А если что-то пойдет не так? – волновался я. – Меня никто не учил обращаться с этой штукой, вдруг я задену там чего-нибудь… жизненно важное.  
– Хватит трусить, – сказал Ганс. – Ты же детектив, у тебя опасная профессия… Во, пойдет! – Он отпихнул коробку и подошел к моему креслу.  
– А можно еще немножко теории? – взмолился я.  
– Нам поможет только практика. – Ганс натянул мне на голову шлем и вставил карту памяти в слот. – Все, поехали!  
Он нажал на какую-то невидимую мне кнопку, что-то звякнуло, булькнуло и вспыхнуло, свет померк. А когда снова стало светло, оказалось, что я стою на тропинке в березовой роще, над головой светит солнце, поют птички, где-то поблизости журчит ручей, а белочка на ближайшем ко мне дереве грызет орех.  
– Приколисты, блин, – хмыкнул я. – Какие орехи, это ж береза!  
Приглядевшись внимательнее, я обнаружил, что орех кедровый.  
– Ладно, – сказал я сам себе, – не буду удивляться.  
И я не удивлялся еще минуты две – пока ощупывал березовые стволы, пробовал на разрыв свою рубаху (лен оказался прочным) и пинал ногами кедровые шишки, в изобилии валяющиеся под березами. А потом я увидел его.  
Сначала мне показалось, что по тропинке катится баскетбольный мяч. Но когда предполагаемый мяч остановился в паре метров от меня, я аж рот разинул. И как я сразу не понял!  
– Эй, – позвал я. – Колобок-колобок, я тебя съем. Карма у тебя такая.  
– Нет, – сказал Колобок; я даже сумел разглядеть, где у него там рот открывается. – Я от бабушки ушел, я от дедушки ушел, от медведя ушел, и от волка ушел, и от зайца ушел, и от панды ушел, и от скунса ушел, а от тебя, человек, и подавно уйду.  
– Хрен тебе, сферический хлеб, – сказал я, поднимая с земли палку. – Сейчас будет бейсбол, а потом будет заслуженный обед. Ты пыльный, ну да ничего. Зато я буду первым человеком…  
– Все вы, люди, одинаковые, – перебил Колобок с печалью в голосе. – Ладно, не хочешь по-хорошему отпустить, будет по-плохому.  
И с этими словами он стал стремительно увеличиваться в размерах.  
– Э, слышишь? – испугался я. – Это что такое?  
– Возмездие, – проревел трехметровый Колобок и раззявил пасть, полную острых акульих зубов.

Когда Ганс стащил с меня шлем, я все еще орал.  
– Саня, – причитал он в перерывах между приступами хохота, – ты прости, пожалуйста, я перепутал, хотел тебе чистый исходник поставить, настоящего Колобка. А это ребята… ну, шутили они так, в общем. Хэллоуинская версия, все такое… Ой, не могу… Прости, прости. Они специально ужастиков насмотрелись, а потом воображали русские сказки… Ну и навоображали, конечно. Колобка, кажется, Костя делал, он у нас один из лучших. Ну точно, вот и на лейбе написано… Ты прости, Саня, но так смешно читать было, как ты там приключался, я чуть не помер.  
– Я тоже чуть не помер, – просипел я. – От ужаса.  
– Все, больше не буду, – смиренно пообещал Ганс. – Ну, хочешь кофе еще? А?  
– Вредно, ты сам говорил, – ответил я с достоинством. Кошмар постепенно отступал. – Лучше объясни кое-что. Ты сказал: «было смешно читать». Ты читал, что я там делал?  
– Ага, на экране тренажера, в реальном времени... Сейчас... – Ганс вынул давешнюю карту с колобковым триллером из тренажера и сунул в читалку. – Смотри сам.  
Я пробежал строчки глазами. Их было немного, но они были живописны. Теперь я понимал Ганса: действительно, не ржать было невозможно.  
– Хорошо, – задумчиво сказал я, – но получается, что теперь в сказке про Колобка… ну ладно, в трэш-хорроре про Колобка есть герой, которого там раньше не было? То есть, я все-таки внес изменения в этот мир, хоть я и не воображала?  
– Конечно. – Ганс кивнул. – Я потом его обратно откачу, к исходной версии, чтобы можно было им опять пользоваться, но пока что ты там есть.  
– Подожди, я запутался. Куда ты что откатишь и почему это необходимо, чтобы опять пользоваться картой?  
– Мир откачу, – терпеливо пояснил Ганс. – Это же тренажер, зачем там лишние герои?  
– А если не окатывать – я там останусь?  
– Ну, не ты. Ты-то вот. – Ганс похлопал меня по коленке. – Останется персонаж – то, что ты там о себе навоображал.  
– Ужас, – опечалился я. – Как я там орал, а до того рубаху рвал и белку дразнил… Позорище.  
– Сотрем, – успокоил меня Ганс. – Не переживай.  
– А вы всегда стираете? – полюбопытствовал я. – Или можно сходить в мир, где уже кто-то из ваших побывал?  
– Чаще всего стираем. Хранить много версий одного книгомира – места не напасешься; все-таки институт не резиновый. И ценности это обычно не представляет. Ну, побегал ты вместе с Конаном-варваром, покрошил врагов в капусту… Кому это интересно, кроме тебя? Новый год наши знаешь как отметили? Собрались толпой человек в сорок – воображалы, техники, Ниночку даже подбили – и вломились все вместе в мир Гарри Поттера.  
– Классно! – восхитился я. – Супер-ролевка.  
– Не то слово. В результате лорд Волдеморт пал в конце четвертой книги, еще за два-три книгомирных месяца наши молодцы, вгружаясь в нужные моменты, отловили всех Пожирателей, потом устроили пьяный дебош в Кабаньей голове и пошли штурмом на Азкабан. Не дошли, правда – им наскучило. Я заглянул потом в самый конец эпопеи: Гарри Поттер спился от осознания собственной ненужности, профессор Дамблдор ушел в горы и стал отшельником… ну и все в том же духе. Откатили, конечно, на исходные, но вспоминаем до сих пор. Я даже думаю иногда – не повторить ли? Я тогда с ними не ходил, завидно жутко.  
– А не страшно? Авада Кедавра – и все, кранты.  
– Ну не мне же кранты, а персонажу. – Ганс пожал плечами. – Оператору ничего не угрожает, разве что штаны намочить.  
– А от разрыва сердца если?  
– У нас тут сердечников нет, все регулярно обследуются. Работа нервная, я же говорю, – улыбнулся Ганс.  
– Верю.  
– Так, ладно. Давай-ка еще одну демонстрашку, и вернемся к нашему оранжевому хулигану.  
– Он один из ваших? – спросил я, поправляя шлем. – Ох, здорово как, я думал, мне полстраны придется пропахать, чтоб его найти.  
– Нет, – сказал Ганс, – он не из наших. Поехали. На этот раз будет посложнее, надо вести беседу.  
– Как не из ваших? – изумился я. – А как же он тогда…?  
Но тут снова звякнуло, булькнуло и вспыхнуло, и я оказался в небольшом зале с каменными стенами. Я сидел за простым деревянным столом, на котором стояла корзина с сыром и виноградом, два кубка и пыльная бутыль с вином, а напротив меня расположился пожилой мужчина в монашеском одеянии.  
– И все же, отец Алинард, не могу принять слова ваши за истину, – сказал он, явно обращаясь ко мне. – Вы говорите: безгрешны они, ибо не сознают вины своей, но я спрошу: сие ли признак чистоты? Невежество творит злодеяния страшные и богомерзкие, нечистый любуется делами сиими, ощерившись в диком веселье своем, а вы говорите – то не грех?  
«Ого, – подумал я, – вот это тренажеры».  
Собеседник выжидал, по-птичьи склонив набок тяжелую голову с длинным носом. Я в ужасе понял, что понятия не имею, как его зовут.  
– Э… Отец… мой. Дело в том… – Я откашлялся и собрался с мыслями; по крайней мере, мою позицию в диспуте мне объяснили. – Подобно Абеляру, считавшему, что безгрешен тот, кто греха своего не видит, и я скажу: правда сие. Что есть грех? Отступление от заповедей Господа нашего. Можно оступиться и не заметить того, и не ведать, что оступился, и веровать так же истово, как и прежде.  
– Вот и вы говорите: отступить от заповедей – значит, согрешить, – проговорил старик. – Сие значит: греховен тот, кто грешит, хоть может и не разуметь того.  
– Отец мой, – возразил я, – безгрешно дитя, котенка в реку столкнувшее, ибо не знает, что тот утопнет. – Тут меня осенило. – Господь наш, Иисус, на кресте умирая, просил Отца своего: прости их, они не ведают, что творят. Сие означает: не видящий греха прощен будет, ибо не знает, что согрешил.  
Заслушавшись собственной речью, я на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их снова, обнаружил, что Ганс взирает на меня с одобрением.  
– Молоток, – похвалил он. – Могёшь.  
– Через пять минут выдохся бы, – признался я.  
– Ерунда, – сказал Ганс, – через пять минут ты бы привык и втянулся. Ну все, хватит тренажеров. Пошли-ка пообедаем.

В институтской столовке о вкусах Ганса прекрасно знали: улыбчивая девушка за стойкой поставила на наш поднос деревянный ящичек, до краев заполненный пакетиками с самыми разнообразными приправами. Впрочем, Ганса это не удовлетворило: изучив ассортимент, он пробурчал что-то себе под нос и полез во внутренний карман пиджака за какой-то одному ему ведомой специей.  
Как по мне, местная кухня оказалась вполне приличной и дополнительных приправ не требовала.  
– Ты сказал, что парень с галстуком, которого я ищу – не из ваших, – напомнил я. – Тогда как он мог попасть в книгу?  
– Зришь в корень, друг, – ответил Ганс. – Я не знаю. Физически Софья не связана с внешним миром, ни одного канала связи. И все-таки кто-то к нам пролез.  
– Может, это какой-нибудь воображала пошутил, а ты не в курсе? – предположил я.  
– Саня, о чем ты говоришь. – Ганс отложил вилку. – Как только Софья этого кадра заметила – отследила модификацию «Маленького принца» – я всех тут на ноги поднял. Затребовал полный отчет о работе, кто, когда, куда и на какое время подключался. Мои ребята знают, когда можно шутить, а когда лучше не надо. Я им доверяю полностью, они в проекте с самого начала, я каждого знаю как облупленного. Так вот. Эту книгу никто не трогал с момента начитки.  
– А во время начитки воображала не мог заложить модификацию? Как бомбу с часовым механизмом.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? Воображала начитал этот отрывок, как в книге, а потом на заборе написал: такого-то числа такого-то месяца такого-то года всунуть сюда мужика в галстуке? Его там не было. А теперь он появился.  
– Мда… – Я поскреб затылок. – И ты уверен, что взломали снаружи? Может быть, все-таки кто-то из сотрудников – не воображала, а техник, например? Программист?  
– Нет, Саня. Это воображала может подключиться и сделать начитку поверх старой. Подкорректировать, ввести любого нового персонажа. Работа, кстати, ювелирная, обычно в готовый книгомир никто с такими серьезными модификациями уже не лезет. А обычные люди в книгомире оказываются сами собой – разве что иногда выглядят чуть стройнее. Но лицо не меняется.  
– И ты думаешь, что вашу систему взломал Билл Саммфри?  
– Может быть, это не он, а кто-то другой. Меня галстук навел на мысль, нужно проверить. Поэтому я тебя и позвал. Тебе нужен Билл, а мне нужно знать, как он к нам пролез. Руководству я сказал, что нанял высококлассного частного тестировщика, чтобы он проверил нашу систему на устойчивость к взлому.  
– Ганс, – удивился я, – какому руководству? Ты же тут главный.  
– Саня, – сказал он еще тише, – неужели ты думаешь, что такие исследования возможны без хорошей крыши?  
– Военные? – почти прошептал я.  
– Ну какое твое собачье дело? – спросил Ганс с досадой.  
– Да так. – Я отвернулся. – Интересно, кому потом все это чудодейство достанется.  
– Как всегда – всем понемногу. Школам – для интерактивного обучения, медикам – для лечения психических расстройств, геймерам – для фана. И военным перепадет, как же без этого.  
– Для полигонов, – уточнил я.  
– А хоть бы и так. Чем плохо? На книгомирном Марсе друг друга боеголовками лупить – спокойнее и безопаснее. И вообще, оставим эту тему.  
– Оставим, – покладисто кивнул я. – Вернемся к нашему барану.  
Ганс вздохнул с явным облегчением  
– На данный момент, – сказал он, – известно следующее. Наш баран – предположительно, Билл Саммфри, хотя это еще предстоит проверить – вгрузился в «Маленького принца» в пространственную точку возле стрелочника… или в какую-то другую, но близко расположенную – потому что в этой книге пространства огромные, а наполнения в них немного; по пустыне без воды особо не походишь. Что касается временн _о_ й точки, то она может быть почти любой: эпизод со стрелочником упоминается в книге только один раз, соответственно, Билл мог торчать там незамеченным с самого начала книги, а мог появиться за минуту до прихода Маленького принца.  
– Подожди, дай уточню. Даже если стрелочник упоминается единожды, он присутствует в книгомире с самого начала?  
– Ну, применительно к «Маленькому принцу» этот вопрос может не иметь однозначного ответа; там все персонажи больше функции, чем люди. Но в общем-то да – если предположить, что стрелочнику, к примеру, лет тридцать, то вот столько он в этом мире и существует.  
– Застрелиться можно, торчать там тридцать лет, – сказал я.  
– Ты же не стрелочник, – улыбнулся Ганс. – Ему нормально. А вот Биллу, скорее всего, было там скучновато.  
– Может быть, он дожидался Маленького принца, – предположил я. – Хотел на него посмотреть. А потом встал и ушел… куда-то. В пустыню. Или к Лису, приручать.  
– Или в другую книгу, – сказал Ганс.  
– Это возможно?  
– Почему нет? – Ганс пожал плечами. – Если уж он нас взломал… Никто не мешает ему отсоединиться от «Принца» и нырнуть в другой книгомир.  
– Ганс, – сказал я, – кажется, я начинаю понимать, насколько все это скверно пахнет.  
– Боюсь, что нет, друг мой, но тебе это и не нужно. Только отвлекать будет. Так ты готов к работе?  
– Готов. – Я отодвинул поднос и встал из-за стола. – Пошли.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Ганс. И улыбнулся.

– Мы не в тренажерную идем? – спросил я, следуя за Гансом по незнакомым коридорам.  
– Нет, конечно. Ты же теперь нырнешь в настоящий книгомир, а не в учебную модель, у тренажера на такое не хватит мощности. Только Софья потянет.  
– Э! – сказал я, останавливаясь. – Так мы не договаривались. Я к этой… железной леди не хочу.  
– Ну, Саааня, что такое, – опечаленно протянул Ганс. – Ничего тебе не страшно – ни военные тайны, ни виртуальные миры, только нашу милашку ты боишься.  
– Ганс, – сказал я проникновенно, – у нее щупальца. Железные. По тонне каждое.  
– Вообще-то они из легкого сплава, – уточнил Ганс, – но это не принципиально. Софья – милейшая машина, поверь мне. Сама кротость и обходительность. Вот видишь, она тебя приветствует. – С этими словами Ганс развернул меня за плечи и прислонил носом к окошку в центральный зал, за которым летали Софьины щупальца.  
– По-моему, это больше похоже на пляску смерти, – сказал я.  
– Ты ее полюбишь, – пообещал Ганс, увлекая меня дальше по коридору. – Обещаю.  
«Вопрос в том, полюбит ли она меня», – подумал я.  
Перед дверью центрального зала я задержал дыхание, как будто собирался нырнуть в пучину океана, населенного бешеными кальмарами, зажмурился, толкнул створки и шагнул вперед.  
– Ну вот, – услышал я голос Ганса, – совсем не страшно, видишь?  
Я помотал головой, в том смысле, что нет, не вижу – глаза-то закрыты. А потом на мое плечо опустилось что-то гибкое, тяжелое и массивное.  
Я коротко вздохнул, приоткрыл глаза и скосил их вправо. Вблизи Софьино щупальце выглядело не таким угрожающим, и кроме того, оно явно не пыталось отвинтить мою голову.  
– Погладь, если хочешь, – предложил Ганс.  
– Зачем? – прошептал я. – Она же машина.  
– Программист, который ее настраивал, человек с юмором. Тут другие не приживаются. Так что Софья у нас… одомашненная.  
– Мурлычет? – спросил я, осторожно поворачивая голову. Щупальце приветливо подмигнуло мне объективом.  
– Почти. Ну, попробуй.  
Я поднял руку и провел ладонью по металлической поверхности. На ощупь Софья была чуть шершавая и теплая, как коты-сфинксы. Щупальце вздрогнуло, потянулось и мягко обняло меня за плечи.  
– Ты ей понравился, – сказал Ганс. – Я же говорил.  
– Кажется, она мне тоже, – неуверенно ответил я, поглаживая щупальце.  
– Наша девочка всем нравится. Правда, Софьюшка?  
Голос шел от дверей зала. Я обернулся.  
– А, – сказал Ганс. – Знакомься, Саня. Это Костя, один из наших лучших воображал. Костя, это Александр Дмитрич, я говорил про него.  
Костя был очень молод, светловолос, лохмат, небрит и расхлябан. Я сначала возмутился таким внешним видом у сотрудника серьезного НИИ, потом вспомнил про табличку и успокоился.  
– Вы тестер? – спросил Костя, пожимая мне руку. – Будете нашу Софьюшку на профпригодность проверять?  
– Что-то вроде того, – ответил я уклончиво. – Кстати, спасибо за Колобка. Впечатляющий тренажер, я был… потрясен, да.  
– Григорий Петрович, – Костя повернулся к Гансу, – это вы зря, честное слово.  
– Костя, – сказал Ганс, – ты ухмыляться-то прекрати, а то сочувствие неубедительно выглядит.  
Костя снова повернулся ко мне.  
– Вы ему не верьте, Александр Дмитрич, я не для того Колобка писал, чтобы им потом неофитов пугали. Это у меня был творческий поиск, попытка компиляции исконно русской традиции с подсознательными фрейдистскими страхами. Ведь нетрудно догадаться, что березовый лес символизирует…  
– Костя! – прикрикнул Ганс. – Работать иди, сколько можно? Трепло!  
– Виноват. Заткнулся, ухожу. Удачи вам, Александр Дмитрич. – Костя улыбнулся и отбросил волосы со лба. – Все, я пошел, меня «Амбер» ждет.  
– Совсем пацан, – ласково сказал Ганс Косте в спину. – Но воображает здорово, за ним и править почти не надо.  
– Может, потому и здорово, что пацан, – предположил я. – Живое детское воображение, все такое.  
– Угу, вроде того. Ну что, пошли?  
– Пошли, – сказал я и последовал за Гансом в центр зала.  
Прямо над головой у нас висела многотонная Софья с извивающимися щупальцами, но страшно почему-то не было. Я с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. В зале кроме нас было человек двадцать, но они не обращали на нас внимания, занимаясь своими делами. Стены были сплошь увешаны какими-то приборами, мигающими датчиками и мониторами; кое-где стояли столы и металлические шкафчики. А выше, метрах в трех от пола, начинались стеллажи, которые тянулись до самого верха, упираясь в прозрачный купол. Приглядевшись, я понял, что все полки плотно заставлены читалками – такими же, как я видел в кабинете у Ганса. От такого количества книгомиров кружилась голова.  
В самом центре зала по кругу, спинками внутрь, были установлены двенадцать мягких кожаных кресел; такое же кресло было и в тренажерной комнате. Три из них были заняты операторами, в четвертом как раз устраивался Костя.  
– Порнуху на ночь не смотрел? – строго спросил у него Ганс. – А то навоображаешь…  
– Григорий Петрович, господь с вами. – Костя натянул на голову шлем и сверкнул улыбкой. – Порнухой «Амбер» не испортишь.  
– Умник.  
Костя водрузил на нос узкие непрозрачные очки для цифрового чтения.  
– Все будет в лучшем виде, не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, – серьезно сказал он. – Софья, шрифт девятый, Arial… нет, десятый давай, в прошлый раз глаза устали. Между абзацами интервал поменьше на 0,2. Остальное как обычно. Григорий Петрович, там второй портал свободен, можно гостя туда. Он сейчас по коннекту самый надежный, Егорыч позавчера контакты чистил.  
– Хорошо, посажу на второй. Удачи.  
– Спасибки. Все, я пошел. Софья, часа на два меня загружай, потом перерыв. Через три секунды – поехали.  
– Почему портал, кстати? – спросил я шепотом, наблюдая за Костей.  
– Фантастику любят, – отозвался Ганс. – Портал в другую реальность, романтика.  
– И правда, красиво, – согласился я.  
Ганс обернулся ко мне с гордой улыбкой.  
– А у нас тут все красиво, – сказал он. – Работа такая.

Кресло было мягкое и удобное, в нем мне тут же захотелось спать. Но я отогнал упаднические настроения и приготовился к серьезной работе. От моих детективных навыков зависел не только мой гонорар, но еще и безопасное будущее отечественной науки! В такой ситуации нельзя расслабляться.  
– Готов? – спросил Ганс, поправляя мой шлем и осматривая индикаторы портала.  
– Всегда, – подтвердил я. – А сколько я там пробуду?  
– Как захочешь. Воображалы ставят таймер – ты слышал, но у тебя другая задача, так что когда все дела там закончишь, просто скажешь Софье, чтобы она тебя отключала.  
– Не понял, – сказал я. – А как она меня услышит, если я буду в «Маленьком принце»?  
– Балда ты все-таки, Саня, – ухмыльнулся Ганс. – Ты ведь там будешь через Софью. Видишь, к чему портал подключен?  
Я проследил, куда ведет толстый черный кабель от шлема, и обнаружил, что это – одно из Софьиных щупалец, просто потоньше и не металлическое.  
– Смотри. – Ганс указал куда-то влево и вверх. – Видишь?  
Одно из щупалец взмыло почти под самый купол, выбрало один из книгомиров на полках и подключилось к нему, мигнув зеленым индикатором.  
– Это «Маленький принц».  
– Он же у тебя в кабинете был. – Я не мог оторвать взгляд от грациозных Софьиных конечностей.  
– Я его одолжил, чтобы тебе показать, а потом сразу вернул на полку. Все книги хранятся здесь, чтобы Софья имела к ним доступ.  
– Ясно. Ну, я пошел.  
– Давай, Саня. Удачи. Поймай этого засранца.  
– Постараюсь, – пообещал я, откидываясь на мягкую спинку кресла, а затем звякнуло, булькнуло и вспыхнуло, и я очутился на гравиевой насыпи возле железной дороги.

– Добрый день, – сказал Маленький принц.  
– Добрый день, – отозвался стрелочник.  
– Добрый день, – поздоровался я, озираясь вокруг. – А где тот, с оранжевым галстуком?  
– Вы ищете своего друга? – вежливо поинтересовался Маленький принц.  
– Э… вроде того, – сказал я. – Он тут на камне сидел.  
– Тут работаю только я, – сказал стрелочник.  
– А что ты делаешь? – спросил его Маленький принц.  
– Сортирую пассажиров, – отвечал стрелочник. – Отправляю их в поездах по тысяче человек за раз – один поезд направо, другой налево.  
И скорый поезд, сверкая освещенными окнами, с громом промчался мимо, и будка стрелочника вся задрожала.  
– Как они спешат! – удивился Маленький принц. – Чего они ищут?  
– Даже сам машинист этого не знает, – сказал стрелочник.  
– Подождите, – ошарашенно пробормотал я. – А как же…  
– Может быть, ваш друг ждет в другом месте? – предположил Маленький принц. Стрелочник меня проигнорировал.  
В другую сторону, сверкая огнями, с громом пронесся еще один скорый поезд.  
– Они уже возвращаются? – спросил Маленький принц.  
– Нет, это другие, – сказал стрелочник. – Это встречный.  
– Им было нехорошо там, где они были прежде?  
– Там хорошо, где нас нет, – сказал стрелочник.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – сказал я.  
– Это потому, что ты взрослый, – серьезно сказал Маленький принц. – Когда ты был маленьким, то все понимал. А теперь забыл.  
И прогремел, сверкая, третий скорый поезд.  
– Они хотят догнать тех, первых? – спросил Маленький принц.  
– Ничего они не хотят, – сказал стрелочник. – Они спят в вагонах или просто сидят и зевают. Одни только дети прижимаются носами к окнам.  
– Одни только дети знают, чего ищут, – промолвил Маленький принц. – Они отдают все свои дни тряпичной кукле, и она становится им очень-очень дорога, и если ее у них отнимут, дети плачут.  
– Их счастье, – сказал стрелочник.  
– Сумасшедший дом, – сказал я. – Софья, отключай меня.

– Ганс! – Я содрал с головы шлем и сел прямо. – Его там нет!  
– Как нет? – Ганс уставился на меня вытаращенными глазами. – Ты же сам читал…  
– Я читал. Он там был. А теперь его нет.  
– Ничего не понимаю. – Ганс покачал головой и поскреб подбородок. – Софья, отчет по модификациям «Маленького принца» дай, пожалуйста.  
Одно из толстых щупалец нырнуло вниз, зависло напротив Ганса. На конце щупальца появился небольшой экран с текстом, и Ганс углубился в чтение.  
– Невероятно, – сказал он.  
– Что там? – Я выбрался из кресла и встал рядом.  
– Смотри. – Ганс ткнул пальцем в экран. – Вот. 16 мая: старт начитки. 19 мая: начитка окончена. Двадцать третьего достроили книгомир. И вот, сегодняшнее. 10:23 – модификация; это когда появился Билл. И последняя запись: 16:18 – откат к исходной версии.  
Я посмотрел на часы.  
– Ганс, это ж меньше пяти минут назад!  
– Вот именно.  
– Когда он успел?  
– Ну вот пять минут назад и успел, судя по всему, – вздохнул Ганс.  
– Он пять минут назад вышел или пять минут назад модификацию стер? – спросил я.  
– А вот этого мы не знаем, Саня, – ответил Ганс. – Потому что момент его подключения и отключения Софья по какой-то неведомой причине не зафиксировала.  
– Не зафиксировала? – опешил я. – Модификации же…  
– Вот модификации зафиксировала. Появление нового персонажа, его действия. А когда зашел и вышел оператор-человек – увы. Может, он еще утром оставил в «Принце» персонажа, а сам ушел, потом заметил что-то подозрительное и стер все следы.  
– Что он мог заметить?  
– Например, он мог отследить, что книгомир за сутки дважды сканировали, и заволновался.  
– И что мы теперь будем делать?  
– Сейчас дам Софье задание на последовательнее сканирование всей библиотеки. На это уйдет чуть больше суток. Если засечем Билла, я дам тебе знать.  
– А если нет?  
– Будем сканировать повторно. Я ее вообще на цикл поставлю, пусть все время мониторит. Рано или поздно он появится.  
– Мы его поймаем, – сказал я не очень уверенно. – Я его поймаю.  
Ганс невесело улыбнулся.  
– В случае чего подключу всех своих ребят, но лучше бы обойтись без этого. Если у меня все воображалы будут гастролера ловить, рано или поздно об этом узнают наверху. Проект могут вообще закрыть. Ты же понимаешь – если есть риск утечки информации на сторону, лучше перестраховаться.  
– Понимаю, – сказал я.  
– Ну и потом, они все-таки не детективы, как ты. Обычные парни с хорошим воображением.  
– Ганс, ты не переживай. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
– Ну, добро. – Ганс хлопнул меня по плечу. На этот раз я не был готов к такому подлому ходу, мои колени подогнулись, и я осел на портал номер два.

Телефонный звонок раздался в половине восьмого утра. Накануне я лег поздно, все никак не мог успокоиться: мерил свою холостяцкую кухню шагами, хлебал кофе литрами – то есть, вел себя как настоящий детектив, который расследует серьезное дело.  
«Что мы имеем? – рассуждал я. – Некто, назовем его Биллом Саммфри (хотя это может оказаться и не он), взломал сложную компьютерную систему НИИ Библиологии, подсоединился к ней и проник в один из книгомиров, и при этом система не зафиксировала вторжение. О его мотивах мы не имеем пока не малейшего понятия, так что оставим их в стороне. Предположительно, обнаружив, что книгой заинтересовались сотрудники НИИ, Билл покинул «Маленького принца» и стер все следы своего пребывания, откатив книгомир на шаг назад – в то состояние, в котором он пребывал до вмешательства. Это произошло практически в то же время, когда я подключился к книгомиру «Маленького принца», чтобы встретить там Билла. Значит, велика вероятность, что Билл каким-то образом отследил мое появление. Он явно не хотел встречи со мной и даже не позволил мне расспросить своего персонажа, стерев его из книгомира. Так что же он предпримет дальше?»  
Я сел за стол, сунул нос в чашку и обнаружил, что кофе давно остыл.  
– Ладно, – сказал я сам себе. – Завтра разберемся. Возможно, утром появятся новые улики.  
И я не ошибся.  
– Саня! – взволнованно сказала трубка голосом Ганса. – Приезжай! Он опять появился!  
– Угу, – ответил я, – сейчас, уже еду…  
Трубка выпала из моей руки, я еще с минуту прикидывался шлангом, а затем тяжко вздохнул, стек с дивана на пол и пополз искать чистые носки.

– Ганс! – возопил я, ввалившись в здание и налетев на друга возле лифтов. – Меня твои амбалы на воротах пропускать, между прочим, не хотели. Но я так рвался, что им пришлось. И все это в восемь утра! Я сам себя не узнаю.  
– Я с ними по телефону поговорил, теперь будут пускать, – заверил меня Ганс. – Ты прям спасаешь меня, Саня, что бы я без тебя делал!  
Обойдя лифтовые шахты, мы зашагали по коридору первого этажа.  
– Ну что? – спросил я. – Точнее, где? Где его нашли?  
– О, тебе понравится, – сказал Ганс. – Отправляешься к коллеге.  
– Это к которому из всех?  
– К самому-самому, – улыбнулся Ганс.  
– Ааа, понял. Ну, буду рад свести знакомство. Билл точно там?  
– Пока что да. Я книгу смотрел минуту назад. Самого Билла не видно, наверное, бродит где-то вдалеке от софитов. Но он там.  
– От каких софитов? – не понял я. Ганс распахнул передо мной двери зала, и я приветливо помахал Софье рукой.  
– Мы называем софитами то пространство-время, в котором происходит действие исходной книги. Как сцена, освещенная софитами. То, что ты можешь прочесть. Но сам книгомир – гораздо больше. За кулисами много чего происходит, и кое-что из этого впоследствии может повлиять и на главную сцену. Если действуют только персонажи, книгомир просчитывает их ходы и корректирует все события – и под софитами, и за кулисами. А вот если персонажем управляет живой человек, то дальнейшие события зависят от его свободной воли, и система ничего не достраивает – ждет, как поступит оператор.  
– И как это выглядит? – спросил я.  
– А вот так.  
Мы как раз добрались до порталов в центре зала, и Ганс поднял с ближайшего кресла читалку, подсоединенную к Софьиному тонкому щупальцу, и сунул ее мне под нос.  
– Ого, – сказал я.  
Где-то посредине страницы внятный текст обрывался, и дальше начиналось хаотичное мельтешение символов – как будто каждый из них пока не знал, где ему следует встать.  
– Никого из наших там нет, значит, это Билл развлекается, – сказал Ганс.  
– Где мне его искать? – Я бессмысленно пялился на бардак, творившийся на странице.  
– Спроси у коллеги, ладно? – подмигнул Ганс. – Он может быть в курсе.  
– Ладно, – вздохнул я и направился к порталу номер два.

Дом номер 221-б по Бейкер-стрит выглядел именно так, как я и ожидал. Наверное, у нас с воображалой, который начитывал эту книгу, было похожее представление о жилище знаменитого сыщика.  
Я немного потоптался на крыльце, раздумывая, как следует начать разговор (и не показаться при этом полным идиотом), но так ничего и не придумал, поэтому просто нажал на кнопку звонка. Через минуту дверь передо мной распахнулась.  
– Добрый день, – сказал я. – Мистер… Доктор Ватсон?  
Ватсон был как две капли воды похож на актера Соломина, из чего я сделал вывод, что воображала тоже любит нашу экранизацию.  
– Он самый. – Доктор чуть поклонился. – Чем могу быть полезен?  
– Меня зовут… – Я хотел назваться Смитом, но решил, что это уж слишком подозрительно. – Вессон. Алекс Вессон.  
– Проходите, мистер Вессон! – донеслось из дома. – Ватсон, это ко мне.  
Мистер Шерлок Холмс (похожий на актера Ливанова) стоял на верхней ступеньке лестницы и задумчиво разглядывал меня сквозь клубы табачного дыма.  
– Поднимайтесь. Обсудим дело, которое привело вас сюда.  
Вслед за Холмсом я поднялся на второй этаж и проследовал в просторную гостиную. Доктор Ватсон, приветливо улыбнувшись, указал мне на мягкий диванчик, куда я тут же уселся.  
– Вы проделали долгий путь? Попросить миссис Хадсон сделать чай? – спросил доктор.  
Ответить я не успел.  
– Ватсон, чай не помешает, – сказал Холмс, – однако что касается дорожной усталости, я уверен, наш гость таковой не испытывает. Я прав? – Он обернулся ко мне.  
– Хм, – сказал я. – Нну…  
– Поразительно, Холмс! С чего вы взяли?  
Я с неудовольствием подумал, что доктор переигрывает.  
– Это элементарно, мой дорогой Ватсон. – Холмс картинно уселся в кресло возле камина, закинув ногу на ногу. – Во-первых, мистер Вессон долго разглядывал табличку на нашем доме, как будто сомневался в ее реальности. Во-вторых, в прихожей он замешкался, раздумывая, не снять ли уличную обувь, затем, вероятно, вспомнил, что у нас так не принято, и оставил свою идею. Ну и в-третьих, он явно не привык носить котелок, потому что, войдя в дом, забыл его снять.  
Я поспешно стащил с головы шляпу и, сгорая от стыда, запихал ее под диван.  
– Таким образом, мой дорогой Ватсон, думаю, перед нами один из так называемых «операторов».  
Холмс улыбнулся с победным видом. Я вытаращил на него глаза.  
– К вам… часто заходят операторы?  
– Бывает, – кивнул Холмс. – Джентльмены советуются со мной по некоторым спорным вопросам.  
– И вы тратите на них свое время? – удивился я.  
– Конечно, – хихикнул Холмс. – Они же платят.  
Мы с Ватсоном переглянулись. Видимо, хихикающий Холмс и ему казался необычным.  
– Так что у вас за дело, мистер Вессон? – спросил великий детектив, пыхтя трубкой.  
– Я ищу одного человека, – сказал я. – Его зовут Билл Саммфри… то есть, я предполагаю, что его так зовут. У меня есть основания считать, что он сейчас здесь. В смысле, в Лондоне. У него есть особая примета: он никогда не снимает оранжевый галстук. Больше мне ничего не известно.  
Я откинулся на спинку дивана, ожидая, что мистер Холмс немедля проявит свои чудесные дедуктивные способности.  
– Молодой человек среднего роста, лицо непримечательное, но приятное, улыбчивый, разговорчивый. На шее галстук ярко-оранжевого цвета.  
– Да, – обрадовался я, – это он! Где вы его видели?  
– Прямо здесь, в этой гостиной. Не далее, чем сегодня утром.  
– Что вы говорите! – воскликнул я, вскакивая на ноги. – Он сам пришел к вам?  
– Именно так. Он обсудил со мной кое-какие дела, а также презентовал пачку табака. – Холмс помахал трубкой. – Молодой джентльмен по какой-то неведомой причине решил, что я не способен отличить марихуану по запаху. – Холмс снова хихикнул. – Но сейчас я располагаю временем и не имею ничего против.  
– Холмс! – возмутился доктор Ватсон. – Вы хотите сказать, что в вашей трубке…  
– На самом деле, – перебил Холмс, – я мог бы этого не говорить. Удивлен, мой милейший Ватсон, что вы до сих пор сами не унюхали.  
– У меня насморк с утра, – буркнул Ватсон.  
– Я на это рассчитывал. – Холмс лучезарно улыбнулся.  
– Позвольте, господа, – вмешался я. – Мне бы все-таки хотелось узнать о человеке, который был тут утром. Он представился Биллом Саммфри? Как давно он ушел? Не сказал, куда направляется?  
Шерлок Холмс уже собирался ответить мне, но тут вдруг произошло что-то странное. Как будто что-то звякнуло, булькнуло и вспыхнуло, но не здесь, а где-то далеко. По лицу детектива пробежала тень, он поднял на меня глаза и спросил, пытливо разглядывая мое лицо:  
– Прошу прощения, о чем мы говорили, мистер Вессон?  
– О мистере Саммфри, – ответил я, уже понимая, что ничего из этого не выйдет. – О человеке в оранжевом галстуке.  
– Увы. – Холмс нахмурился. – Информации, которую вы сообщили, недостаточно. Мне потребуется провести дополнительное расследование.  
– Думаю, в этом нет нужды, – вздохнул я, поднимаясь. – Джентльмены, благодарю за потраченное время. Думаю, я займусь поисками самостоятельно.  
– Удачи, коллега, – произнес Холмс, проводив меня до входной двери.  
Я обернулся, пораженный.  
– Коллега? Но как вы догадались?  
– Дедуктивный метод, – улыбнулся Холмс. – Заходите как-нибудь, побеседуем на профессиональные темы.  
– Обязательно. Всего доброго.  
Я хотел приподнять котелок в знак вежливости, но обнаружил, что забыл его под диваном в гостиной.

– Ганс, – сказал я, стаскивая шлем, – к Холмсу в гости операторы ходят, ты в курсе?  
– В курсе. И я иногда хожу. С ним интересно беседовать.  
– И модификации не стираете? Он все помнит?  
– Ага, – улыбнулся Ганс. – У нас тут еще одна версия на английском начитана, ребята туда ходят в языке практиковаться; ее регулярно чистим. А для русскоязычного Холмса сделали исключение.  
– Билл вот не сделал. – Я задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по кожаной обивке кресла. – Он улизнул и откатил книгомир на предыдущую версию, пока я разговаривал с Холмсом.  
– Я заметил, – кивнул Ганс. – Причем, судя по всему, он это делает одновременно: выходит и стирает.  
– Так можно?  
– Почему нет? Автоматика. Как настроишь – так и будет. Меня другое интересует. Он сделал откат, когда ты был внутри.  
– А нельзя?  
– Пока не пробовали, боялись навредить оператору. Это все-таки относительно молодой проект, мы еще не знаем всех возможностей технологии.  
– Ты же говорил – все под контролем, – буркнул я, – полная безопасность. А я, выходит, рисковал, когда он стирал модификацию. Вдруг бы меня паралич разбил? – Я красочно изобразил, что именно могло со мной произойти.  
– Маловероятно, – ответил Ганс; прозвучало это не слишком уверенно.  
– Ладно. – Я встал с кресла и со вкусом потянулся. – По крайней мере, мы на верном пути. Билл точно был там, Холмс его видел. И даже брал у него траву.  
– Наркомания – ужасный порок, – грустно сказал Ганс.  
– Все претензии к Конан Дойлу. – Я пожал плечами. – Напоишь меня кофе? Я утром не успел.  
– О чем разговор. – Ганс тоже поднялся. – Пойдем ко мне. Все равно пока Софья его опять не засечет, нам тут делать нечего.

Софья заглянула в окно Гансова кабинета как раз когда я выхлебал первую чашку кофе и начал мечтать о второй. Объектив на конце щупальца моргнул, на экране под ним появились буквы. Ганс подошел поближе, пробежал строчки глазами и хмыкнул.  
– Однако. Выбирает он.  
– Что там такое? – Я протиснулся мимо Ганса к окну и уставился на экран.  
– Ты там поосторожнее, – сказал Ганс. – Опасная компашка.  
– Оператору ничего не угрожает, – сказал я, направляясь к двери. – А сердце у меня здоровое.

– Вот гад! – Я с трудом поборол желание грохнуть шлем об пол. – Скотина!  
– Что случилось? – спросил Ганс, нахмурившись. – Я видел только последнюю сцену, прямо скажем – неожиданную.  
– Я уверен, он с Воландом сговорился, – сказал я. – Или с Бегемотом, на него похоже.  
– И?  
– Что и? Увидел я этого попугая на Патриарших – его яркую тряпку не пропустишь. Подошел, говорю: «Билл, на два слова». А он – не вопрос, если догонишь. Ну и побежал.  
– А ты?  
– А я за ним, что было делать?  
– И куда он бежал?  
– Угадай с трех раз, блин.  
– К трамвайным путям, полагаю.  
– Именно. Ганс, скотина, ты ржешь, что ли?! – рявкнул я.  
– Слегка, – дипломатично ответил Ганс. – Лихо он тебя провел. Прям за полминуты перед Берлиозом успел. Трамвая, правда, не было, но шмякнулся ты знатно. Аннушка-то уже давно успела масло разлить.  
– Гааанс, – сказал я очень тихо и угрожающе. – Еще одно слово…  
– Молчу, Саня, молчу. – Ганс поднял руки вверх. – Но ты подумай, одно хорошо: ты его видел вблизи и теперь точно знаешь, что это он.  
– Мне кажется, – сказал я задумчиво, – он со мной играет. Как будто хочет, чтобы я за ним гонялся.  
– Он тебя не боится и ему интересно. Из этого надо извлечь пользу, – заметил Ганс. – Поймать его обычными методами ты не сможешь – даже если схватишь персонажа, оператор легко улизнет. Значит, нужно его заболтать.  
– Ох, чую, это затянется, – вздохнул я, поднимаясь. И тут же снова рухнул в кресло.  
– Что такое? – испугался Ганс.  
– Нога, заррраза. Потянул.  
– Где потянул?  
– Да на Патриарших же! Наврал ты все про безопасность для оператора.  
– Ничего я, Саня, не наврал, просто кое у кого сила самовнушения запредельная.  
– Гааанс…  
– Молчу! – Ганс замахал руками и рассмеялся.

Честно говоря, я думал, что сегодня Билл уже не появится. Я ошибался. Мы успели забежать в столовку перекусить, но и оттуда нас выдернула бдительная Софья с очередным донесением.  
– Ничего, Саня, – подбадривал меня Ганс по дороге в центральный зал. – Скоро ты будешь прыгать по книгомирам, как серфер по волнам. Круто же!  
– Обалдеть как круто, – отозвался я, на ходу дожевывая булочку. – Особенно с моей силой самовнушения. Он же меня доконает!  
– Не дрейфь, напарник! Прорвемся.  
Ганс хотел дружески хлопнуть меня по плечу, но я увернулся.

Сначала все шло неплохо. В темноте особо не побегаешь, особенно по незнакомой местности. Я почти ухватил Билла за рукав, как вдруг, проскочив вслед за беглецом в узкий переулок, налетел на какого-то парня. От неожиданности я опешил, парень резко отпрянул назад, со всей дури стукнулся затылком о каменную кладку и съехал по стене на землю, обильно орошая тротуар кровью из проломленного черепа.  
Оглядевшись, я обнаружил, что Билл преспокойно смылся.  
– Твою мать, – сказал я с чувством. – Что-то день не задался.  
Преследовать Билла не имело смысла, он явно был уже далеко, так что я вернулся к выходу из переулка и привалился спиной к стене, чтобы немного отдышаться. Если Билл еще не наигрался на сегодня, возможно, он вернется, и я все-таки попробую с ним поговорить.  
– О горе мне! – донеслось откуда-то сверху.  
– И не спится же некоторым, – буркнул я вполголоса.  
– Ромео, как мне жаль, что ты Ромео! – продолжала страдалица.  
Отринь отца да имя измени,  
А если нет, меня женою сделай,  
Чтоб Капулетти больше мне не быть.  
– Вот это я удачно парня грохнул… – опечалился я.  
– Лишь это имя мне желает зла.  
Ты б был собой, не будучи Монтекки.  
Что есть Монтекки? Разве так зовут  
Лицо и плечи, ноги, грудь и руки?  
Неужто больше нет других имен?  
Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой,  
Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет.  
Ромео под любым названьем был бы  
Тем верхом совершенств, какой он есть.  
Зовись иначе как-нибудь, Ромео,  
И всю меня бери тогда взамен!  
– Как все-таки паршиво получилось  
Не вовремя откинулся малец  
Ведь был на миллиметр от разврата, – пробормотал я задумчиво.  
– Кто это проникает в темноте  
В мои мечты заветные? – взволновалась Джульетта на балконе.  
– Не смею, – застенчиво пробормотал я, –  
Назвать себя по имени. Ведь я  
Любовь твою случайно укокошил.  
Без умысла так вышло, я клянусь…  
Вы оба все равно в конце умрете.  
Джульетта на балконе, кажется, грохнулась без чувств, а я решил, что лучше отсюда линять, пока дело не приняло совсем уж скверный оборот.  
– Софья, – сказал я, – отключай меня и сразу откати версию назад. Жалко парня-то…

– Ганс! – возмутился я. – Да он над нами издевается!  
Последние три прыжка в книгомиры ни к чему не привели: если я и видел Билла, то поговорить у нас все равно не было никакой возможности. А теперь – это.  
– Ни за что в жизни туда не полезу, – заявил я. – Он там один раз бантом своим покрутил и свалил куда-нибудь, а мне неделю по пустыне плестись.  
– Никуда он не свалил, Саня, ты же видишь. – Ганс сунул читалку мне под нос. – «Человек с оранжевым галстуком пытался укрыться в пустыне, а стрелок преследовал его», потом еще несколько страниц текста – и чехарда из символов.  
– Все равно не пойду, – упрямо повторил я. – Я не Роланд, я на такое не подписывался.  
– Вообще-то я тебя понимаю, – согласился Ганс. – Я в «Башню» шастал как-то. Неприятный книгомир. Со стороны читать хорошо, а вот внутри…  
– Вот и не пойду. – Я насупился. – Лучше подождем.  
– Подождем, – покладисто отозвался Ганс. – Все равно неясно, где его искать, и спросить не у кого.  
– У настоящего человека в черном разве что. Который без галстука.  
– Э, Саня. Ты не понял. Теперь настоящий как раз в галстуке, Билла бы Роланд преследовать не стал.  
– То есть как? Билл отдал этому типу свой галстук? И что нам теперь делать?  
– Я думаю, – улыбнулся Ганс, – он отдал ему запасной.  
– Ты поразительно спокоен для человека, у которого под угрозой безопасность проекта, – буркнул я.  
– Чего волноваться раньше времени, – пожал плечами Ганс. – Или ты его поймаешь, или нет. Но пока ведь весело, правда?  
И он подмигнул мне.  
Когда я в следующий раз взглянул на страницу читалки, буквы перестали прыгать и выстроились, как им положено. А еще минут через десять в окне кабинета опять появилось Софьино щупальце, и я поборол желание спрятаться под стол.  
Мы склонились к экрану.  
– На этот раз вроде ничего так, а? – произнес Ганс, глядя на меня с надеждой.  
– Нормально, – буркнул я. – Не сидеть же тут вечно.

По глазам ударил луч фонарика, и чей-то голос рявкнул прямо над ухом:  
– Ночной дозор! Выйти из сумрака!  
– Я и не входил, – обиженно ответил я. – Не умею.  
– Будешь заливать, – хмыкнул собеседник, но фонарик все-таки опустил. Парень был с меня ростом, лица под капюшоном не разглядеть, но по голосу вроде молодой.  
– Назовись.  
– Александр Чудков, человек. Я вообще не местный!  
– Так. Отпираемся, значит. Начальство твое, что ли, призвать?  
– Нет у меня начальства. – Я начал закипать. – На вольных хлебах уже который год.  
– И чем промышляем? Амулеты, эликсиры, темные артефакты?  
– Валяльщицы мы! – рявкнул я. – Валяем. Еще спроси, какого сраена, блин.  
Парень поцокал языком.  
– А вот хамить не надо. Плохо кончится.  
– Оно и началось-то не очень, – проворчал я. – Слушай, мне до ваших разборок нет никакого дела. Я тут человека ищу.  
– Человека или Иного? – спросил парень без особого интереса.  
– Человека. Чуть постарше тебя, среднего роста, носит оранжевый галстук. Не встречал?  
– Ну почему ж не встречал, – отозвался он. – Пробегал тут недавно…  
Меня охватило смутное беспокойство.  
– … с компашкой вурдалаков. Преследовать будешь?  
– Буду, – вздохнул я. – Куда денусь.  
– Бесстрашный, значит.  
– Страх убивает разум, – ответил я с достоинством. – Куда побежали?  
– Да вон туда, видишь – дом на ножках. – Парень махнул рукой.  
– Вижу, спасибо. Я пошел.  
– Эй, – окликнул он; я обернулся. – Помощь нужна?  
– А что, поможешь, что ли? – спросил я, смерив его взглядом.  
– Время есть. – Парень пожал плечами. – Делать особо нечего…  
– Как тебя зовут-то?  
– Не зовут. Сам прихожу. – Он коротко хохотнул.  
Я прищурился и шагнул к нему.  
– Капюшон не снимешь? А то какой-то ты странный сотрудник Дозора: не представился, юлишь… Терзают меня смутные подозрения.  
– Какой же ты, Александр Чудков, недоверчивый. Я ведь тебе помощь предлагал.  
– А я и не отказываюсь, – сказал я спокойно. – Мне бы только посмотреть, что ты за человек. А может, и не человек вовсе?  
– В какой-то степени ты, возможно, прав. – Билл стянул капюшон и отступил на шаг назад, под свет уличного фонаря, чтобы я мог разглядеть его лицо. – Хотя однозначно сказать трудно.  
– Поговорим? – предложил я. – Сколько можно бегать?  
– Не сейчас. – Билл покачал головой и усмехнулся. – Меня пока что все устраивает.  
– Зато меня не устраивает. Я устал за тобой мотаться. Чего ты добиваешься?  
– Расскажу… позже. Если будешь хорошо себя вести.  
– Хорошо – это как?  
– Хорошо – это нескучно. – Он улыбнулся. – Иди домой, отдохни. Продолжим завтра. Или послезавтра, как получится.  
– Билл, подожди! – Я шагнул к нему, но он внезапно утратил плотность, стал прозрачным, затем, как обычно, звякнуло, булькнуло и вспыхнуло, и Билл Саммфри исчез. Фонарик упал на тротуар, подкатился к моим ногам и погас.  
– И треснул мир напополам, – зло пробормотал я и пнул фонарик носком ботинка. – Софья, выгружай меня. Хватит, набегались.

– Устали? – участливо спросила Ниночка, ставя передо мной чашку ароматного кофе.  
– Ужасно, – честно признался я. – Целый день псу под хвост.  
Ниночка села рядом, положив ногу на ногу; еще утром я бы пришел в восторг от этого нехитрого действия, но сейчас на часах была половина седьмого вечера, и мне не хотелось уже ничего – ни кофе, ни даже Ниночки.  
– Совсем вас Григорий Петрович загонял, – посочувствовала она. – Он прекрасный человек, вы не думайте. Просто очень увлечен работой. Очень. Ни на что больше времени не оставляет – ни себе, ни другим.  
– Как вы его терпите – не понимаю, – мстительно сказал я, пользуясь тем, что Ганс ненадолго вышел из кабинета. – Я-то ладно, а вас он каждый день тиранит.  
– Ой, ну что вы! – Ниночка всплеснула руками. – С ним работать – одно удовольствие. Он замечательный руководитель: строгий, да, но очень талантливый.  
– Вы в него не влюблены случайно? – брякнул я.  
Ниночка аж с дивана вскочила.  
– Как вам не стыдно, Александр Дмитрич! Я очень уважаю Григория Петровича, как человека уважаю и как ученого, а вы… Вы все сводите к банальному романтическому влечению!  
– Ниночка, – сказал я замогильным голосом, – я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, поверьте. Не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы любить Ганса… то есть, Григория Петровича, я хотел сказать.  
– Я так и поняла, – отозвалась она сухо. – Кофе принести еще?  
– У меня есть, спасибо, – ответил я и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Если что-то будет нужно – позовите.  
И Ниночка покинула кабинет, оскорблено виляя бедрами.  
Я встал, прихватил со столика чашку и подошел к окну. Одно из щупалец Софьи тут же протянулось ко мне и заинтересованно моргнуло объективом.  
– Дурак я, Софья, – сказал я. – Дурак Дуракович.  
Софья снова моргнула в том смысле, что да – дурак еще тот.  
Я допил свой кофе, дождался Ганса, чтобы попрощаться, и отправился домой.

Наутро Билл не объявился. Не дождавшись звонка от Ганса, я сам позвонил в институт и узнал, что за всю ночь сканирования Софья никаких следов Билла не обнаружила. «Ждем, – сказал Ганс. – Что еще делать? Позвоню в случае чего».  
Я дал отбой и задумался.  
Билл сказал: завтра, или послезавтра, или как получится. И еще он сказал – если будет нескучно.  
– А я ведь очень скучный тип, – зачем-то сообщил я своему отражению. – Ну ладно. Будем ждать. Завтра настало, послезавтра – еще нет.  
Однако на следующий день от Билла все еще не было никаких вестей. Зато позвонил клиент.  
– Александр, – вкрадчиво проговорил он в трубку, отчего я сразу вспотел и пошел пятнами. – Вы меня разочаровываете. Вы были у меня почти неделю назад, и с тех пор от вас ни слуху, ни духу. Возникли проблемы?  
– Дело движется, – ответил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал твердо. – Я напал на след. Мне нужно еще несколько дней.  
– Вы так уверены? – проворковала трубка.  
Я сглотнул.  
– У меня есть все основания полагать, что через несколько дней я его поймаю.  
В трубке помолчали, мне послышался щелчок зажигалки.  
– Хорошо, – наконец, сказала трубка. – Я надеюсь на вас.  
– Можете не беспокоиться! – заверил я со всей возможной пылкостью, но ответом мне были только короткие гудки.

– Такой серьезный тип? – спросил Ганс.  
Я уныло кивнул и зашвырнул в пруд очередной камешек. Карпа убрали, и теперь в водоеме плавали только мелкие рыбешки.  
– Я не знаю точно, кажется, какой-то местный воротила. Сто раз уже пожалел, что с ним связался, но он предложил очень хорошие деньги.  
– Жалеть никогда не надо, – философски заметил Ганс. – Если бы не это дело, ты бы к нам никогда не попал. И с Ниночкой бы не познакомился. – Он скосил на меня глаза.  
– Ох, не напоминай. – Я замотал головой. – Она мне позавчера чуть кофе в морду не выплеснула.  
– С чего вдруг? – удивился Ганс. – Что ты такого сделал?  
– Продемонстрировал банальность мышления, – печально ответил я. – Как всегда, короче.  
– Хочешь попробовать исправить впечатление? – предложил Ганс. – Пойдем ко мне, попросим Ниночку сделать кофе, поразишь ее искрометным юмором…  
– Не надо, – вздохнул я. – Пойдем лучше к Софье, с ней ладить проще.  
– Ха! – Ганс просиял. – Ясное дело! Я же говорил. Пойдем.

– Я скучный, Ганс, – пожаловался я, устроившись с ногами в кресле-портале. Над нами гудела и шевелила щупальцами Софья, огромная и прекрасная, как Боинг 747. – Биллу надоело играть со мной в догонялки, потому что я на редкость скучный тип, и он потерял ко мне интерес.  
– На его месте мне было бы весело, – заметил Ганс. – Чем скучнее тип, тем забавнее его дразнить.  
– Ну спасибо, друг, – буркнул я.  
– Я не говорил, что ты скучный, – напомнил Ганс. – Это ты сказал.  
– Надо что-то придумать. – Я вытянул ноги, улегся на спину и сложил руки на животе. – У меня есть пара дней. Потом могут начаться неприятности.  
– Может, как-то спровоцировать его? – предложил Ганс.  
Я пожал плечами.  
С минуту мы молчали, обдумывая создавшееся положение, и тут меня осенило.  
– Ганс, а ты точно не хочешь подключить к этому своих воображал?  
Ганс замялся.  
– Не хотелось бы, – признался он. – Дело скользкое, чем кончится – непонятно. Они хорошие ребята, я тебе говорил, надежные, просто я не хочу их в это втягивать, понимаешь?  
– Григорий Петрович, – Костя перегнулся через спинку соседнего портала, – да мы-то давно уже в курсе, все ждем, когда вы нас позовете.  
– Костя! – Ганс аж подпрыгнул. – Ты подслушиваешь, что ли?  
– Никак нет, начальник. – Костя перебрался поближе, на соседнее кресло. – Я закончил начитку, снял шлем, а тут вы. В общем, Григорий Петрович, ребята давно заметили, что вы какой-то странный. Ну и спросили у Софьи. А она врать не умеет, умеет только в доступе отказывать.  
– Ах я дурак, – опечалился Ганс. – Надо было закрыть…  
– Было бы от кого, честное слово. – Костя надулся. – Мы все думаем, как помощь предложить, чтобы вас не расстроить.  
– Да, Ганс, – улыбнулся я, – теперь вижу, что хорошие ребята.  
– В общем, если что, мы готовы. – Костя повернулся ко мне. – Влад, Лешка, Андрюха – точно, Ленка сегодня отдыхает, но тоже хотела помочь, Машка приедет, если позвонить.  
– Ганс? – позвал я. – Григорий Петрович, в смысле. Ты как?  
– А что уж теперь, – развел руками Ганс. – Инициативные сотрудники у меня…  
– Александр Дмитрич, что надо делать? – спросил Костя.  
– Значит так, – сказал я. – Нужно, чтобы вы пробежались по книгомирам – чем больше прочешете, тем лучше – и расклеили везде объявление.  
– Одно и то же?  
– Ага. Примерно с таким текстом… – Я задумался. – «Билл! Ты обещал рассказать. Я жду».  
– Не ахти, – скривился Ганс.  
– Да все равно. – Я махнул рукой. – Текст не важен. Главное, чтоб ему понравилась идея.  
– Мне нравится, – одобрил Костя. – Расклеим. Куда вешать?  
– На самое видное место.  
– Ага. Если «20 тысяч лье под водой» – то лепить прямо на «Наутилус»?  
– Именно. Только чтоб не стерлось под водой.  
– У нас не сотрется, – ухмыльнулся Костя. – Ну что, Григорий Петрович, я пошел звонить ребятам?  
– Валяй, – разрешил Ганс. – Только пусть не рассказывают никому, слышишь?  
Костя жизнерадостно ухмыльнулся.  
– Мы ж надежные, Григорий Петрович, вы сами сказали.

– Ну что, Саня, ты был прав, – сказал Ганс, входя в кабинет. – Он клюнул.  
Ниночка только что поставила передо мной чашку кофе, я поблагодарил ее самым сердечным образом, и она, кажется, немного оттаяла.  
– И как он отреагировал?  
– На, – хмыкнул Ганс, – смотри сам.

«– Темный они вообще-то народ, эти пришельцы, – сказал Гимли. – Витязи, конечно, на подбор, могучие, статные, ристанийцы рядом с ними сущие дети, а они суровые такие, обветренные, что твои скалы – ну, наподобие Арагорна, и уж слова лишнего от них не услышишь.  
– На Арагорна они похожи, это ты верно, – подтвердил Леголас. – Такие же молчаливые, но если скажут слово, то учтивые, как и он. А братья-то – ну, Элладан и Элроир? Эти и одеты поярче, и держатся по-другому: шутка сказать, сыновья Элронда, не откуда-нибудь, из Раздола!  
– Из Дунаданцев один, который пониже остальных, тоже в яркое одевается. Видел, какой у него платок на шее? С таким в засаде не спрячешься.  
– Снимет, если будет мешать, – предположил Леголас.  
– Э, нет. Говорит, не снимает никогда – платок удачу приносит.  
– Удача нам всем сейчас не помешает, – заметил эльф.  
– Чего это они все вдруг приехали, не знаешь? – спросил Мерри. Он наконец оделся, накинул на плечи серый плащ, и все они втроем вышли к разрушенным воротам крепости.  
– Позвали их, вот и приехали, сам же слышал, – отозвался Гимли. – Говорят, в Раздоле послышался голос: Арагорн ждет родичей, Дунаданцы, спешите в Ристанию! И еще тайное послание, непонятное непосвященным: Александр! Пацан сказал – пацан сделал! – а уж чей это был голос – неизвестно. Гэндальфа, наверно, чей же еще.  
– Нет, это был не Гэндальф, а Галадриэль, – возразил Леголас. – Она же, помнишь, устами Гэндальфа возвещала прибытие Серой Дружины?  
– Да, это ты в точку попал, – согласился Гимли. – Она это, она, Владычица Зачарованного Леса! Вот уж кто читает в сердцах и выполняет заветные желания!»

– Ну? – Ганс толкнул меня в бок. – Крут?  
– Банален, я бы сказал. – Я пожал плечами и не спеша отхлебнул из своей чашки. – Ммм. Божественный напиток.  
Ниночка, которая еще не успела выйти из кабинета, едва заметно покраснела.  
– Никто никуда не бежит, Софью с требованиями «вгрузить меня немедленно» за щупальца не дергает? – уточнил Ганс. – Сидим пьем кофе?  
– Именно, – победно улыбнулся я. – Никуда он уже не денется, раз сам меня позвал.  
– Ты, Саня, прав, конечно, – вкрадчиво сказал Ганс, – только дело в том, что ни один оператор не способен сидеть в книгомире круглосуточно. Ему надо кушать и отдыхать.  
– Ну и пусть, – упрямо ответил я. – Кофе все равно допью. Никуда он за десять минут не денется.  
Выдержал я от силы минуты три.

Многочисленная рать, расположившаяся на привал, оторвалась на миг от своих занятий и взирала на меня с изрядным недоумением. По какой причине Софья вгрузила меня в Средиземье прямо посреди зарослей шиповника, я так и не понял.  
– Приветствую тебя, – сказал, подходя, Леголас (никем иным этот эльф быть не мог). – Кто ты и что привело тебя к нам?  
– Кхм… – Я лихорадочно пытался придумать приличествующее ситуации имя, вспомнил про Ганса, и тут меня осенило. – Кориандр, из городка Майоран, что за рекой Куркума.  
– Какое странное имя, – удивился подошедший Гимли. – Странный тип, Леголас, что скажешь?  
– Ничего странного, – буркнул я. – У нас так многих зовут. Дедушку моего, например…  
– Ты пришел на зов? – перебил Леголас.  
– Именно так, – подтвердил я с чистой совестью. – На его вторую часть, так сказать.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Гимли.  
Я вздохнул.  
– Тайное послание помнишь? Оно было для меня.  
– Выходит, ты не с нами? – уточнил Гимли подозрительно.  
– С вами, – успокоил я его. – Еще как. К вам уже примкнул мой друг, я пришел вслед за ним.  
– Это который?  
– Эм… – Я сообразил, что в этом книгомире Билл мог назваться как угодно. – Он пришел с Дунаданцами, но пониже их ростом, и в ярком галстуке.  
– А, – обрадовался Гимли, – Уильям! Проводить тебя к нему?  
– Буду благодарен. – Я слегка поклонился.  
– Ты, кажется, не доверял ему, – бросил Леголас нам в спину.  
– Чую в нем благородное сердце, – буркнул Гимли. – А если он не тот, за кого выдает себя, Уильям его раскроет.

При виде меня Уильям, он же Билл Саммфри, просиял лицом и распахнул объятья.  
– О, друг мой… э…  
– Кориандр, – подсказал я мрачно.  
– Чт… Ах, да. Друг мой, Кориандр! Как я рад видеть тебя в эти дивные времена в этом мрачном краю.  
– Ничего не перепутал? – спросил я вполголоса.  
– Нет, – так же тихо отозвался Билл. – Смотри, как я намертво завесил Гимли.  
Я украдкой взглянул на гнома. Он пребывал в задумчивости, о чем сигнализировала глубокая складка посреди лба.  
– Прогуляемся же по этому девственному лугу, полному недевственных грызунов и насекомых! – провозгласил Билл, ухватил меня за рукав и потащил прочь от Гимли, который даже не пытался нас остановить.  
– Издеваешься над ним? – спросил я на ходу.  
– Вовсе нет, – улыбнулся Билл, отбросив на плечо свой яркий галстук. – Гимли – мировой парень. И не глупый. Просто с ним надо попроще; роста он невысокого, и мышление временами такое же приземленное.  
– Наверное, ты легко поладил с Леголасом, – предположил я. – С его-то ростом и мышлением.  
– Да я, в общем-то, со всеми лажу. – Билл пожал плечами. – Мне нравится заводить новые знакомства с интересными людьми.  
– Виктор Захарович тебе, наверное, показался очень интересным, – сказал я. – Ты чудесно с ним ладил, пока деньги не упер.  
– Вот не надо, а? – Билл поморщился. – Ты ведь не знаешь, как все было.  
– Значит, денег ты не крал? – невинно поинтересовался я. – Он просто так тебя поймать хочет, из любви к искусству.  
Билл остановился и взглянул на меня с интересом.  
– А, – протянул он, – ясно. Ты у нас детектив.  
– А ты думал, я за тобой просто так гоняюсь?  
Билл заложил руки за спину, перекатился с пятки на носок.  
– Да нет, я догадывался в общем… о чем-то подобном, – пробормотал он.  
– Против тебя лично я ничего не имею, – заверил я. – Хотя кое-кому весьма интересно, как ты взломал систему.  
– А, ерунда. Можете не бояться, Софью взломать невозможно.  
– Как же ты тогда пролез?  
– Через дружелюбный интерфейс, – ухмыльнулся Билл. – Мне очень повезло.  
– Изнутри или снаружи?  
– Все-то тебе надо знать, Александр Чудков. То есть, славный Кориандр, я хотел сказать.  
«Спокойно, – подумал я. – Давить на него бессмысленно».  
Я наклонился, сорвал травинку и сунул в рот. Стебелек оказался горьким; даже в таких мелочах Софья соблюдала правдоподобие.  
– Ладно, – сказал я. – Ты меня зачем-то звал. Говори.  
– Разве? – Билл сделал большие глаза. – Кажется, это ты искал встречи.  
– Ты обещал ответить на вопросы, но вместо этого только лапшу на уши вешаешь.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Три вопроса. Я обещаю ответить честно и максимально понятно.  
– Три? – Я задумался. – Хорошо, пусть будет три. Где ты находишься? Физически, я имею в виду.  
– Здесь. На лугу.  
– Я не про персонажа! Я спрашиваю – где находишься ты сам?  
– Даа, – усмехнулся Билл, – я подозревал, что трудности начнутся с самого первого вопроса. Повторяю: я здесь.  
– А если я тебя, например, мечом проткну, ты на самом деле сдохнешь?  
– Да. И это был второй вопрос.  
– Эй, подожди! Мы так не договаривались! – возмутился я. – Это был уточняющий вопрос.  
– Но все-таки вопрос. – Билл пожал плечами. – Не расстраивайся, у тебя остался еще один.  
– Черт… ладно. Сейчас…  
О чем же спросить? Как он пролез сюда? Куда пойдет, когда отключится от Средиземья? И как так вышло вообще, что он перенесся сюда полностью, а не только мысленно, как я?  
Если он не врет, конечно.  
– Ладно, – сказал я. – Оставим философские вопросы. Будем рациональными и приземленными. Ты деньги Виктору Захаровичу отдашь?  
– Нет, – жизнерадостно осклабился Билл. – Не могу при всем желании.  
– Вот скотина! – Я попытался ухватить Билла за ворот, но он увернулся. – И что мне прикажешь теперь делать?  
– Проткнуть меня мечом? – предложил Билл серьезным тоном.  
– Нет у меня меча. И я не убийца.  
– Хм… Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю, – пообещал Билл. – А теперь прости, мне пора: я хочу вместе с братвой прогуляться Стезей Мертвецов, должно быть весело! Не хочешь с нами?  
Разбойник с нахальной рожей и яркой тряпкой на шее – стоит, ухмыляется, разве что не подмигивает.  
– Да пошел ты, – сказал я. – Софья, выгружай меня.

– Он сказал что?  
– Сказал, что он там и есть. Физически. – Я стянул шлем, отдал его Гансу и поднялся с портала. – Это возможно?  
– Он лапши тебе навешал и все дела, – сказал Ганс.  
– Нет. Послушай. Он не врал. Я в таких вещах разбираюсь, примерно как ты в технике.  
– Профессиональные навыки? – усмехнулся Ганс.  
– Вроде того. Он что-то недоговаривает, это ясно. Но не врет.  
– Тогда, Саня, я предлагаю тебе поразмыслить над тем, как здоровый мужик поместился в читалку.  
– Если только он на самом деле здоровый мужик…  
– Даже если он не сильно здоровый, все равно никак не втиснется.  
– Ганс, я не о том. Что, если он вообще… как бы это сказать… физически не существует? Или существует, но только… э… в цифровом виде. Или это не считается «физически»? Я запутался.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, – медленно проговорил Ганс, – что он существует только в книге? Точнее – в книгах.  
Мы посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Не может быть, – сказал Ганс.  
– Он персонаж. Билл Саммфри – персонаж.  
– Бред. Как он тогда деньги спер?  
– Пока не знаю, – признался я. – Но уверен, что я прав.  
– А как он попал в «Маленького принца»? Как он вообще по книгам перемещается?  
– Наверное, кто-то из твоих ребят все-таки пошутил. Подключился к «Принцу» и вообразил там Билла Саммфри.  
– И Софья не зафиксировала вход?  
– Я в этом не разбираюсь, Ганс, ты же знаешь. В любом случае, кто-то проскочил мимо ее бдительного окуляра.  
– И так много раз, – сказал Ганс. – Туда-сюда. Проходной двор. Засунул Билла в «Принца», потом в «Холмса», и так далее…  
– Или только в «Принца». А дальше Билл прыгал сам.  
– Софья фиксировала присутствие оператора, ты сам видел.  
– Мельтешение символов? Ох, Ганс, не знаю. – Я обхватил голову руками. – Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.  
– Объяснение простое, – сказал Ганс. – Твоя теория не выдерживает критики. Потому что базируется на спорном утверждении, что Билл тебе не врет.  
– Поглядим. Ты же понимаешь, это еще не конец.  
– Ладно, – примирительно сказал Ганс. – Пойдем наверх. Хватит на сегодня открытий.  
– Я бы лучше домой уже. Устал, спать хочу, настроение паршивое.  
– Ниночка расстроится. Она специально для тебя готовила кофе по новому рецепту, – доверительно сообщил Ганс.  
– Врешь, – сказал я.  
– Не вру. А ты вранье от правды все-таки не отличаешь. Детектив, блин.

На следующий день Ганс позвонил в девять утра.  
– Как ты и предполагал, это еще не конец, – сказал он.  
– Угу. – Я зевнул. – Где он меня теперь ждет?  
– О, – сказал Ганс. – Тебе это не понравится.

– Первое правило бойцовского клуба: ты не говоришь о бойцовском клубе.  
Ганс был совершенно прав: мне это совсем не нравилось.  
– Второе правило бойцовского клуба: ты не говоришь о бойцовском клубе.  
Я никогда не умел драться. В школе, до того, как я познакомился с Гансом, мне вечно доставалось. Я не слабак и не трус, просто так получилось.  
Я не умею.  
– Третье правило бойцовского клуба: если боец крикнул «стоп» или отключился, – даже если он просто притворяется, – бой окончен.  
Вот это моя единственная лазейка. Правда, боюсь, Билла такой расклад не устроит.  
– В бою участвуют только двое. Бои следуют один за другим. Перед боем снимать рубашки и обувь.  
Вот почему сюда нельзя было отправить Ганса?! Ему бы тут понравилось, точно.  
– Бой продолжается ровно столько, сколько нужно.  
– Софья, – пробормотал я себе под нос, – по команде «выход» вытаскивай меня отсюда немедленно.  
– И последнее, – сказал Билл Саммфри, основатель первого бойцовского клуба в городе Детройт, штат Мичиган. – Новичок должен принять бой.  
Я – расшатанные нервы Джека.  
Билл коротко взглянул на меня и принялся стягивать рубашку через голову.  
– Саммфри, – сказал один из парней, – галстук не снимешь?  
– Это мой талисман. Правилами не запрещено.  
– Ничего, – сказал я, расшнуровывая кроссовки. – Душить будет удобнее.  
– Душить?  
– Правилами не запрещено, – огрызнулся я.  
– Не запрещено. – Билл усмехнулся. – Вперед, ковбой.  
И я бросился на него.  
Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мы с Биллом были примерно одного роста; если говорить о телосложении, то он, пожалуй, был даже покрупнее меня.  
Видно, я просто устал за ним гоняться. Неделя напряжения, бессмысленные игры, вопросы без ответов.  
Сначала в морду. Потом под дых. В челюсть. Билл влепил мне прямой в нос – точнее, влепил бы в нос, но я отклонился и кулак смазал по скуле, а я извернулся и врезал Биллу в глаз.  
Я – отказавшая выдержка Джека.  
– Эй, парень, – заорал кто-то из зрителей, – ты его убьешь так!  
– Нормально! Все… в норме… – Билл сплюнул кровь из разбитой губы и поднял на меня сумасшедшие глаза. Судя по всему, я крепко приложил его затылком об пол: взгляд у него слегка плавал, и он даже не пытался подняться. Я сообразил, что все еще сижу на нем верхом.  
– Будем считать, что ты… выиграл, – прохрипел Билл. – Да слезь же с меня, туша!  
Оранжевый галстук пропитался кровью и облепил его шею мокрой тряпкой.  
Я наклонился, приблизил губы к уху Билла и прошептал:  
– Еще вмазать? Чтобы уж точно выиграть, а не «будем считать»?  
– Не надо, – ответил он тихо. – Я сдаюсь.  
– Громче, – потребовал я.  
– Сдаюсь! – заорал Билл. – Теперь доволен?!  
– Теперь да, – сказал я, поднимаясь на ноги; в боку что-то хрустнуло. Разбитая скула ныла, колени подрагивали. Я почувствовал, что улыбаюсь – от уха до уха, как идиот.  
– Оох, – простонал Билл, – однако, круто ты…  
– Помочь?  
И я подал ему руку.

– Я прямо даже не знаю, что сказать, – развел руками Ганс. – Прямо даже… вот не знаю.  
– Хорошо, что ты переоценил мою силу внушения, – ответил я. – А то лечил бы я сейчас ребра и мазал морду перекисью.  
– У тебя такое выражение этой самой морды, как будто ты был бы не против, – заметил Ганс.  
– О, – сказал я, – это такое совершенно особенное ощущение…  
– В курсе, – кивнул Ганс. – Ребята иногда ходят в «Клуб» поразмяться.  
– А ты?  
– А я – нет. Чего я туда попрусь со своим дзюдо? Неспортивно.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – сказал я, выбираясь из портала.  
– Так чем все закончилось-то? Вы не под софитами были.  
– Я выиграл, – ответил я.  
– Это понятно. Я про Билла. Ты узнал, что хотел?  
– Почти. Он пригласил меня в гости…  
– В гости? Куда это?  
– Пока не знаю. – Я пожал плечами. – Сказал, что встретимся завтра. И что я все пойму.  
– Надеюсь, это будет не в мирах Кинга, – буркнул Ганс.  
– Главное, чтоб не в Ородруине, – улыбнулся я.  
И мы пошли пить Ниночкин кофе.  
А утром Софья засекла модификацию очередной книги, в самом конце последней главы.

Книга называлась «Знамя цвета солнца», автор – Кейт Квинси. Ничего особенного, обычная героическая фантастика. На обложке – межпланетные корабли, кольца Сатурна и спортивного вида парни с бластерами. Приглядевшись, я обнаружил среди них и одну девчонку.  
У каждого из героев на шее был повязан оранжевый галстук. В комплекте с простыми костюмами, покрытыми пылью космических дорог, это выглядело стильно.  
На переднем плане, попирая ботинком с рифленой подошвой металлические останки чего-то непонятного, стоял Билл Саммфри.  
И одновременно это был не он.  
Сурово сдвинутые брови, гордо вздернутый подбородок, взгляд, устремленный вдаль… Дело не в том, что Билл, которого я знал, был рохлей и слабаком. Но таким… железобетонным он не был тоже.  
– Ох! – подошедший Ганс вырвал читалку у меня из рук и уставился на картинку. – Ох ты черт!  
– Что такое?  
Ганс повернул читалку ко мне.  
– Это Билл? – спросил он. – Билл Саммфри?  
– Скорее да, чем нет, – ответил я уклончиво.  
– Это Пашка Серовский, – сказал Ганс. – Ох, надо было мне еще в «Маленького принца» вгрузиться, уже тогда поняли бы.  
– Какой такой…  
– Помнишь, Саня, я тебе рассказывал, что у нас воображала уволился?  
– Помню.  
– Так вот это был он.  
– Этот? – я ткнул пальцем в экран. – По центру который?  
– По центру. Который Билл.  
– Черт... – Я принялся лихорадочно рыться в карманах; помятое фото Саммфри отыскалось в заднем кармане джинсов. – Это он?  
– Он, – сказал Ганс. – Твою мать, да что ж это такое? Пашка!  
– Мне это клиент дал.  
– Или не Пашка? – произнес Ганс задумчиво, как будто не слыша меня. – Что-то такое… странное в лице. Пашка был такой… застенчивый немного, тихий. А этот…  
– А этот – хулиган и сорвиголова, – сказал я. – Билл Саммфри собственной персоной.  
– Ничего не понимаю совершенно, вот что хочешь со мной делай.  
– А я начинаю понимать, – сказал я. – Пока еще не все, но картинка складывается любопытная. Когда уволился твой Пашка?  
– Недели три назад. Сейчас… Да, второго марта, точно.  
– Ага. Кто начитывал «Знамя цвета солнца»?  
– Так не помню, проверим сейчас. Софья, – позвал Ганс, – кто воображал?  
– Я тебе и так скажу. Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что он.  
Ганс вгляделся в экран на Софьином щупальце.  
– Угадал, – сказал он. – Ох, как мне это не нравится…  
– Подожди переживать. Где он сейчас?  
– В деревне торчит, восстанавливает здоровье. Я сам у него не был, ребята рассказывали.  
– Мог он взломать Софью?  
– Сам – точно нет. – Ганс покачал головой. – Он в технике полный ноль. Хотя воображала был отличный.  
– Только немного того, – сказал Костя, перегнувшись через спинку кресла. – Не в себе.  
– Костя, твою налево! – рявкнул Ганс. – Кончай подкрадываться.  
– Григорий Петрович, – обиделся Костя, – я работал! А тут вы…  
– Ты сказал – «не в себе», – перебил я. – В каком смысле?  
– В клиническом, – буркнул Костя. – Немножечко как бы псих.  
– У нас психи не работают, – отрезал Ганс. – Что ты глупости говоришь?  
– Не глупости, Григорий Петрович, – надулся Костя. – Вы с ним Пожирателей не мочили, а я знаю, что говорю.  
– Ладно, допустим, – примирительно сказал я. – Пускай псих. Что мы знаем? Что Паша начитывал «Знамя». Давно, кстати?  
– В начале февраля приступил, в середине – закончил. – Ганс снова сверился с Софьиным экраном. – А, помню я эту начитку. Еще ругался на него – чего так долго возится с этой ерундой.  
– Ну вот, не зря возился, как видишь, – усмехнулся я. – Так, дальше…  
– А дальше, Саня, тебе пора нырять, – сказал Ганс, сверившись с читалкой. – Софья сигнализирует, что модификации скоро выйдут из-под софитов, попросту говоря – книга закончится. Билл-то останется в ней, но искать его будет куда труднее.  
– Где он сейчас? – спросил я, устраиваясь на портале номер два, с которым за последние несколько дней уже сроднился.  
– Бар «Синяя ворона», возле стойки… но собирается уходить.  
– Понял. Софья, загружай меня.  
– Удачи, Александр Дмитрич, – пожелал Костя, а потом звякнуло, булькнуло, вспыхнуло, и я уперся локтями в липкую барную стойку.

Бармен посмотрел на меня странно, но ничего не сказал. То ли тут такие появления были в порядке вещей (мало ли, какой в этом мире уровень техники), то ли Софья уже адаптировала книгомир к моему присутствию.  
Билла нигде не было видно, но меня это не смутило. Договор есть договор.  
Я жестом подозвал бармена.  
– Чего желаете?  
– У меня здесь встреча.  
– Вот как. – Вид у него был равнодушный и замученный.  
– С Биллом Саммфри.  
На лице бармена не отразилось ровным счетом ничего.  
– Он сказал, что будет ждать вас здесь, мистер…?  
– Кориандр, – сказал я, скрипя зубами. – Или Алекс Вессон, или…  
– Достаточно. – Собеседник улыбнулся одним уголком рта. – Пойдемте.  
Вслед за барменом я проскользнул в неприметную дверь справа от стойки, протиснулся между шкафами с какими-то съестными припасами и чуть не наступил на швабру. Впереди обнаружилась приоткрытая дверь; свет ложился на пыльный пол коридора кривым треугольником.  
– Прямо, – сказал бармен и бесшумно отступил назад, в темноту, а я толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату.  
А затем звякнуло, булькнуло, вспыхнуло… и ничего не произошло.

– Привет, – сказал Билл. – Располагайся.  
– Что это было только что? – спросил я, усаживаясь в кресло. Кроме кресла здесь был еще диван, на котором развалился Билл, низкий столик, уставленный пивными бутылками, куча одежды в углу, старый наполовину разобранный мотоцикл и кофеварка. Окон не было, и комнатка освещалась уродливой металлической люстрой под потолком и модерновым торшером, стоящим в углу.  
– Только что? – Билл потянулся за очередной бутылкой и ловко откупорил ее об угол стола. – А, ты про это… – Он изобразил звуковые эффекты очень похоже, а вместо вспышки клацнул выключателем торшера. – Ничего особенного, книга закончилась. Как говорят профессионалы, мы вышли из-под софитов.  
– Ты специально так рассчитал? – Я некоторое время сомневался – стоит ли распивать пиво во время работы, но потом решил, что особого вреда не будет и последовал примеру Билла. Последний наблюдал за мной с явным одобрением.  
– Да, – кивнул он. – Я хотел спокойно поговорить.  
– Без недомолвок и секретов?  
– Без. Что ты уже понял?  
– Давай прикинем. – Я откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. – Некий Павел Серовский, воображала НИИ Библиологии, в середине февраля закончил начитывать книгу под названием «Знамя цвета солнца»… то есть оранжевое, как нетрудно догадаться.  
– Нетрудно, – согласился Билл, накручивая галстук на палец. – Дальше.  
– Примерно в начале марта, если моя информация верна, некто Билл Саммфри (по крайней мере, представился он именно так) одолжил у одного уважаемого господина изрядную сумму денег и обещал вернуть ее не позднее, чем через две недели. Пока все верно?  
– Вполне, – кивнул Билл.  
– Замечательно. Через две недели вышеупомянутый Билл Саммфри деньги не вернул. С этого момента в игру вступает еще одно лицо…  
– А именно отважный сэр Кориандр, – ввернул Билл.  
– Пусть так, – сказал я. – Главное, что отважный. Итак, сэр Кориандр обнаруживает, что человек, которого разыскивает его клиент, скачет по книгомирам, нигде не задерживаясь надолго, и при этом ведет себя так, как будто хочет, чтобы за ним погнались.  
– Вот тут ты не совсем прав, но пока оставим это. Дальше.  
– А дальше особо нечего рассказывать. – Я сделал изрядный глоток из бутылки; пиво оказалось необычным на вкус, но вполне приятным. – Дальше мы оба все знаем: встретились, побегали друг за другом, подрались, теперь вот пиво пьем… Там в начале есть серьезные пробелы, не поможешь заполнить?  
– Запросто. – Билл отсалютовал мне бутылкой. – Как ты упомянул, начитка книги была закончена в середине февраля. Однако вся эта история началась чуть раньше, когда Паша за эту книгу взялся.  
– В начале февраля?  
– В первых числах. Дело в том, что Пашка сумасшедший. Это не фигура речи, это означает, что он форменный псих.  
– Костя говорил.  
– Это такой лохматый неряха? Помню.  
– Как помнишь? – изумился я. – Он сюда приходил?  
– Нет. Не перебивай. – Билл поморщился. – Так вот. Пашка – псих, страдающий раздвоением личности. Об этом никто не знает, его никогда не лечили, и он успешно маскировался. Но когда он стал начитывать «Знамя», крыша у него поплыла окончательно. Где-то главе на третьей он решил, что он – это я.  
– Ты на него внешне очень похож, – ввернул я.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Я – тот, кем он хочет себя видеть. Книгомиру это пошло только на пользу – Пашка его вообразил так, что ни одной дыры не осталось. А вот мне на пользу не пошло. Потому что пока Пашка работал с моделью, наши с ним личности у него в башке перемешались окончательно, и когда он отдал модель Софье и свалил отсюда, то я свалил вместе с ним.  
– Как? – не понял я.  
– В его башке, говорю же! Вот прикинь, Саша: на протяжении двух недель ты не понимаешь, где ты, кто ты и какой сейчас год. Перед глазами у тебя все двоится, потому что ты не только в модели смотришь Пашкиными глазами – ты еще и наблюдаешь какую-то фантасмагорию под названием НИИБ, когда этот псих забывает выгрузить тебя из своей башки, отключаясь от модели!  
– Бред какой.  
– Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
– Но ты же не мог… я не знаю… переползти ему в голову. Ты ведь персонаж книги.  
Билл посмотрел на меня, как на идиота.  
– Саша, – сказал он устало, – ты себе представляешь вообще, что может вытворить в интерактивной виртуальной реальности псих с очень живым воображением? Я никуда не переползал, как ты изволил выразиться. Он меня сразу вообразил и в модели, и в своей голове. А потом перемешал. Ощущения – чума. Рекомендую.  
– Сочувствую, – сказал я вполне искренне. – И что было потом?  
– Потом я ушел с ним. – Билл потянулся за новой бутылкой. – Точнее, в нем.  
– И он не возражал?  
– Что ты, Саша. Он этого хотел. А меня никто не спрашивал.  
– А ты возражал, что ли? Попасть в реальный мир – это не круто?  
– Фигня это все, реальный – не реальный, – сказал Билл. – Субъективное восприятие. Мне тут нравилось, понимаешь? Я вообще должен был стать главным героем этой чертовой книги! Убить главного гада, спасти главную красотку, построить республику и все такое. А в результате меня вытащили в ваш распрекрасный «реальный мир», скучный, унылый и без космических кораблей. Про то, какой «увлекательной» жизнью жил этот ваш Пашка, я вообще молчу: работа – дом – работа – дом – работа. Я взвыл через два дня. Пришлось брать руль в свои руки.  
– Не понял. – Я насторожился.  
– Да понял ты все, – махнул рукой Билл. – Когда на две личности – одно тело, кто-то должен стоять у руля. И не надо мне рассказывать, как это все аморально!  
– Не буду, – сказал я. – Бесполезно.  
На самом деле я подумал, что понимаю его.  
– В общем, я его немного растормошил. Переодел по-человечески, вытащил в свет, так сказать.  
– Зачем тебе деньги понадобились? – спросил я. – Нет, нет, подожди! Я догадаюсь… Казино?  
– Я хотел показать мальчику прелесть азартных игр, – сказал Билл с достоинством. – Просто немного увлекся.  
– Очень увлекся, я бы сказал. А как ты вышел на Виктора Захаровича?  
– Пашка о нем слышал. Когда двое в одной башке, все знания делятся поровну.  
– И ты одолжил у него деньги, спустил их и решил слинять?  
– Не хотел я линять, – вздохнул Билл. – Я работу нашел. Дерьмовую, как и все в вашем мире, но долг бы отдал. Это Пашка с цепи сорвался.  
– Ну, ясное дело, когда космические пришельцы у руля…  
– Я об этом не просил! – рявкнул Билл. И продолжил тоном ниже: – Я хотел отдать долг, а дальше – попробовать как-то договориться с Пашкой, найти выход из положения. Но он не стал ждать.  
– Прогнал тебя в подсознание.  
– Нет, совести хватило все-таки. Подсоединился к Софье и выгрузил меня в первую попавшуюся книгу.  
– В какую, если не секрет?  
– Секрет. Не твое собачье дело. А то откатите ее потом, и главная героиня меня безвозвратно забудет, – осклабился Билл.  
– Кстати про «откатим», – сказал я. – Как ты это делаешь?  
– Я никак этого не делаю. Точнее, делаю не я. Подумай сам: когда оператор отсоединяется, кто остается в книгомире?  
– Персонаж.  
– Правильно. А я кто?  
– Персонаж… погоди!  
– А значит, я не могу нигде остаться. Оставаться просто нечему. Когда я ухожу из книгомира, я ухожу совсем. А Софьины вселенные, как и ваша, не терпят пустоты, так что они тут же автоматически откатываются до той версии, в которой меня не было.  
– Ловко. А как ты прыгаешь?  
– А мооожно я оставлю эту тайну при себе? – Билл поиграл бровями. – Нет? Никак?  
– Обещал, – ухмыльнулся я.  
– О, черт. Ладно. Тут нехитрый фокус на самом деле. Софья периодически со всех книгомиров снимает фидбэк: прочесывает всю реальность от и до, не только тот кусок, что был в книге. Можно упасть ей на хвост.  
– Как это?  
– Не знаю, как объяснить. У тебя, наверное, все равно не получится – из-за физического тела. Это как будто… здоровый пылесос над головой. Если за деревья не цепляться, отпустить себя, то можно в него попасть. А уж из него – куда получится.  
– А она не засечет?  
– Софья? Ее просто обмануть. Когда выскочишь из нее в новый книгомир, надо те несколько секунд, что она сканирует, стоять столбом и ничего не делать. Софья фиксирует только изменения. А потом она сваливает работать дальше, а ты творишь, что хочешь – пока она опять не придет сканировать.  
– Странно, что она вообще твои действия фиксирует, – сказал я задумчиво. – Ты же персонаж, персонажей она не видит.  
– Я об этом думал, – признался Билл. – Наверное, она меня уже не воспринимает как персонажа, после того, как я побывал у Пашки в башке. Думает, что я оператор, и не достраивает мои действия.  
– Что, в общем, разумно – ты теперь непредсказуем.  
– Я на все твои вопросы ответил?  
– На мои – да. – Я встал. – С тобой, наверное, еще Ганс захочет поговорить, ты не против?  
– Это который Григорий Петрович? – Билл тоже поднялся с дивана, как будто собрался проводить меня. – Пусть заходит. Только сразу предупреди: жду его здесь, больше никуда не пойду.  
– Надоело прыгать? – улыбнулся я.  
– Да ну его к черту! Я хочу жить там, где я родился. У меня тут друзья и младшая сестренка. Я перед ней виноват, кстати – пока меня не было, все подвиги легли на ее хрупкие плечи. Она умничка, со всем справилась. Так что теперь мы будем просто жить. Если, конечно, нам на голову снова не свалится псих.  
– Если ты про Пашку, то он уволился, – сказал я.  
– Мало ли на свете психов.  
– И то верно.  
Мы помолчали.  
– Ладно, – сказал я. – Будем, что ли, прощаться?  
– Рад, что познакомились и поговорили. – Билл пожал мне руку. – Заходи, я буду рад видеть. Спросишь бармена, где меня искать, он подскажет.  
– Постараюсь, – пообещал я. – Привет сестре… От сэра Кориандра.

В пруд запустили двух новых карпов, и теперь они обживались в своих владениях.  
– Никак не могу поверить, – сказал Ганс, глядя на одного из них. – Как в дешевой фантастической книге.  
– Это и была дешевая фантастическая книга, – заметил я.  
– Но каков засранец, а?! Сколько он там задолжал твоему клиенту?  
Я сказал.  
– Вот зараза, – процедил Ганс сквозь зубы. – Ладно, не обеднеем.  
– Не понял?  
– А что неясного? Наш проект, наш книгомир, наш персонаж. Не с Пашки же бабки сбивать. У него отродясь не было.  
– Так что, – обомлел я, – ты заплатишь за Билла?  
– Институт заплатит, – поправил Ганс. – У меня столько тоже нету.  
– Ганс, – прошептал я, глядя на него с обожанием, – Гааанс, ты почти святой, знаешь?  
– Догадываюсь, – буркнул он.  
– Не знаю, что б я без тебя делал, – сказал я честно.  
– Да ладно, – Ганс смущенно улыбнулся, – ты нам куда больше помог. Без тебя мы бы до сих пор хакера ловили.  
– Было… необычно, – сказал я.  
– Не то слово. А теперь дуй в главный корпус. Быстренько.  
– Это еще зачем? – спросил я с подозрением. – Какой-то мерзкий прощальный сюрприз?  
– Уж не знаю, насколько мерзкий, – осклабился Ганс. – Тебя Ниночка ждет.  
– Как? – обомлел я. – Почему меня? Зачем?  
– Кажется, ты ей понравился, – сказал Ганс. И добавил: – Ловелас.  
Я молча пожал ему руку, не зная, что сказать, развернулся на каблуках и направился к зданию.  
– Эй! Герой-любовник! – заорал Ганс мне вслед. – Только ж на кофе ее не приглашай, она его уже видеть не может.  
– Догадываюсь, – ответил я.

Ниночка согласилась на бокал вина и легкий ужин. После ресторана я отвез ее домой, где мне милостиво позволили поцеловать на прощание не только руку.  
На обратном пути я, счастливый и беззаботный, заскочил в книжный магазин и купил «Знамя цвета солнца».  
– Ну что ж, Билл, – произнес я, устраиваясь на продавленном диване в своей захламленной холостяцкой квартирке, – давай познакомимся еще раз.  
Я перевернул первую страницу, что-то звякнуло, булькнуло и вспыхнуло – или мне просто показалось, – и я погрузился в чтение.


End file.
